Up all night
by magpops
Summary: 1d fanfic! i posted it all as one chapter so its super long! its 50 pages! theirs a sequel! its called Take me home.
1. Whole story

Chapter 1  
"I am so glad it's Friday" Jenna exclaims as we walk up the street to my house. "me too" I reply "today has been really boring, especially math class." As we get near my house I notice a car parked in the drive way. "omg not again" I think recalling how badly things went last time there was a strange car parked outside my house. We hear laughter and see people siting on the large sofa on my front porch. " lets go see who it is" Jenna says quietly. "oh that's a great idea just walk up to the possible rapists and I'm sure every thing will be just FINE!" I mutter. She rolls her eyes and turns onto my driveway. I of course follow her. I look down as I walk until I recognize a voice and I look up. The first thing I see is Jenna with her mouth wide open then I look at what she is staring at and siting on my sofa is harry, Louis, Liam, ZAYN, and Niall with his arm around one of my best friends. "Julia what are you doing here?" I say dumb founded. "surprise!" the boys and Julia yell. "so guys this is the friend I was telling you about and that is her friend Jenna" Julia explained happily. I take a deep breath, I start digging in my bag until I find my key. I unlock my front door and say "well come on in" I lead the way into the living room. They all file in and plop down on my 2 sofas. "any body hungry?" I asked.  
(sorry its so short chapter 2 be out soon)

chapter 2

My question was returned with a lot of ME! Jenna went and got some sodas and snacks. Just as we started eating our snacks, my phone beeped. I looked and saw I had 2 text messages. One from my dad and one from Xena Omg I totally forgot Xena was coming over! crap! She hates one direction and the text said "hey I'll be over in like 10 mins. The shock must have been obvious on my face cuz Zayn asked "hey Makayla is something wrong? "well I totally forgot my friend is coming over and she's well not exactly a fan" I say with a frown. "well we will just have to fix that" Louis declared in the silliest voice. We all started laughing.

I read the other text from my dad it said "your mom sister and I are suck at grandmas house. We are stuck until tomorrow afternoon. Will you Jenna and Xena be ok by your selfs?" I reply "of course and do you mind if one direction is here too?" really fast he replies "of course "one direction" can stay." I laugh out loud talk about good luck, my family was gone most of my friends were here and so was one direction. "looks like it's just us tonight" I tell Jenna explaining what had happened. Julia asks when I'm done "can we stay too? We have nothing better to so lets have fun here!" the boys second that with yeahs and woohoos.

I whisper my plan in jenna's ear, she giggles and nods her head. "well" I say in a very mischievous voice "only on one condition."

chapter 3

"and what might that be?" harry asks sceptically. "We want to pull a prank on Xena when she gets here. So... Omg her car is here, quick in to the closet." she ushers Julia and the boys into the large closet nearby. "be quite until you hear Makayla say "weird" then you walk out and tap her on the shoulder." she closes the door and hops on the couch and we turn on the TV and start to play a video. Then the door bell rang.

"ill get it" Jenna yells. She opens the door and in walks Xena "hi guys!" she says "what cha watchin?" She throws her stuff down and sits in perfect position. "watch this part" I say as I turn the volume up "its so weird" she pays close attention and it takes all my will power not to burst out laughing as I watch Liam sneak up right behind Xena and tap her on the the shoulder. "what was weird about.. AHHH!" she yelps as he turns to see the people behind her. everyone bursts out laughing. Xena looked very confused to see Julia and 1D at my house

"that was so not funny and how did you get here Julia? And how on earth is one direction here?" she didn't look very happy to see any of them. "wait Julia you never told us why you all are here care to explain? oh and I have pizza on the way" I say. "yum" exclaimed Niall as we all sat (Niall next to Julia , Julia next to Louis, on the next couch it was Xena next to Jenna and Jenna next to harry. On the floor facing the sofas laying on our stomachs it was me next to zayn, zayn next to Liam) down again and he put his arm around Julia again. "Jules I'm begging you to explain!" I say after about a minute of the two of them chating. "oh right" she started "where to begin?"

chapter 4

"well remember when I said I was going to one day meet one direction with my art?" we nodded for her to continue. "well they resentfully came to meet me. We had a lot of fun hanging out and we all became quite close. They were here to check out the scene. Since there concert is next month. I knew you would totally want to meet them so I asked them to come hang out here and we all came." she concluded. "wow" Jenna sighed leaning slightly into harry. I laid my head down, facing Xena with my head near Zayn's arm. "and we have one more surprise for you" I said contently. "oh let me guess, Justin Bieber is in the kitchen?" Xena says. Laughter once again fills the room. "no silly we are spending the night too" Louis said. She frowned but then sighed in exasperation. Seeing that we girls need a moment harry says "hey guys lets run out side and get the bags." then all the boys get up and go to their car.

Chapter 5

"omg there are so much more awesome in person" Jenna says. "ikr" I respond. "its so awesome to be so close to Niall" Julia adds. "well I just thing this is crazy, but Liam is kinda cool" Xena concluded. "ooooohhhh" the rest of us say "so you do like at least one of them. "no I do not!" Xena said firmly. "sure" we reply. Just then the boys come back with bags on for each of them and sweet Niall was carrying Julia's bag too. How sweet!

"this is going to be so fun!" Jenna squilled. We all talk until the pizza got there. We then all moved to the dining room and ate. (Louis at the head, Liam to his right, Xena next to Liam, harry at the end with Jenna on his left, me next to Jenna and Zayn next to me) it was a good thing I had ordered 3 large pizzas cuz those boys ate a LOT! After we finished out yummy food, we decided to go on a walk. We all started out as one mass but soon split in to groups. Harry was telling x factor stories to Jenna. Niall was with Julia talking about how great the food was, and Louis was trying his hardest to make Xena like them. "so do you like carrots?" Louis asked. Liam had stuck with them to make sure Louis didn't go to far in his silliness. So it was just zayn and me.

"so from what I have heard, you act shy, but are quite fun if people get to know you" zayn said. "OK who told you that?" I inquire with mock anger. "well..."he started. I glance at Xena and she gives me a look as if to say payback. I give a nasty look right back and she laughs. I turn back to zayn "i find it better not to show who you really are until you know they won't betray you." I say somewhat coldly. "well you sound like someone with experience" he said sounding shocked. "you could say more than my fair share. Trust is something that I don't give out a lot. But enough about myself, what about you Mr. Malik what's it like being in one direction?" I ask. "well it's fun, stressful, and creepy with all of those fans that know things about us that we barely even know about ourselves." he says.

I can't help but chuckle at what he said. " I don't do the whole learn as much useless facts as can to prove your devotion thing." I state. Now it's his turn to chuckle. "well that's good to know. I'm glad your not a stalker." he says with a gleam in his eyes. I turn away as blush, and as I'm not looking where I'm going I trip. Faster than lightning zayn catches me in his arms. For a few seconds we just stare in each others eyes. But all of the sudden someones clears their throat and we turn to see everyone looking at us. We quickly break apart and I thank him for catching me. We all start to head back to my house and as we walk new group are formed this time it was the girls in one and the boys in the other.

Chapter 6

"so what's up with you and zayn" Xena asked. I give her a very very nasty look "what about you and harry" I say quietly to Jenna "nothing YET" she says mischievously. "that's not weird" Julia said her catch phrase with new meaning. "you Missy seem extra happy what happened to you?" I asked Julia "ok that is a whole nother story. It was like I was living in a dream when I met them." as spoke she sounded like she was in lalalopsey land. "Xena don't you pretend that you didn't like Liam being around I could see the gleam in your eyes. You like him!" Jenna practically shouted. "shut up!" Xena growled with her teeth clenched. "you know that we can hear most of what you are saying right?" calls harry. "shut up!" us girls yell playfully. We finely reach the house again. The boys obviously had a plan. I could see it in there eyes and their cheeky smiles. They ran outside. The moments of silence gave me time to think. My thoughts drifted back to Xena's question, what was up with me and zayn? I mean he so hot and I'm well not. Nothing could ever possibly work between us. But still deep in side me their was hope. Hope that something could work out. The soon returned, then I could hear music. "ok we have decided that we all want to play one song for each of you." Niall announced "but there's a catch." added Louis "we won't tell you who the song is for" said harry "you will have to..." "GUESS" the other boys interrupted We all laughed, this would be a lot of fun. I had just relized how lucky we were having a sleepover with ONE DIRECTION. We had better make the best of this weekend.

Chapter 7

We decide to play their silly game. But seriously who wouldn't want one direction to play songs for them. After this we probably will never see them again. I was saddened at the thought of never hanging out with Zayn or the other boys. "NO!" I told my self." You cant get attached to him, he may be sweet, funny and GREAT looking..." but I couldn't get my hopes up and depend on someone not after I had been lied to by people I loved and trusted. My own mother had betrayed me with her lies, my best friend told me to get lost when I was dependent on her. Never again! If I wasn't good enough for them I definitely wasn't good enough for Zayn. Why should I get my hopes up if I was just going to be let down. I was so deep in though that I just realized that the boys had started their first song.

Moments

When they had finished there were tears in my eyes and in the other girls eyes too. They then formed into large tears that poured down my face. I cried without a sound but I knew Jenna had noticed. I didn't ever cry, but that song and my thinking had cracked me. Before the boys could see my pain I ran to the bathroom.

Chapter 8

Instead of the bathroom I ran to my moms room which was near by. I remembered how when I was little I trusted her, but now I didn't know who to trust or believe in. I curled up on her bed and let the silent tears stream down. All I could think was 'why me? Why did I have to feel the hurt? Why did I have to be bullied? What did I do to deserve to be called all of those terrible things by my peer and my family?" I was so deep in thought, that I didn't heard them come over. The mystery person pulls me into a tight hug. I could tell it was one of the boys just by how big the arms were. "shh it will be ok" he says.

His voice gives his identity away. I return the hug, placing my head on Zayn's shoulder and let of the tears out. Zayn rocks us back and forth and doesn't ask question. When my crying is done he still holds me like I might slip away. When he finely lets go I realize that I didn't want him to let go. "wanna talk about it?" he asks seeing the deep pain in my eyes. I sigh and decide to he might understand, but then again he might laugh at my fears. "you don't have to if you don't want to." he adds sensing my discomfort with my pause.

"NO. I have to tell someone." I decide out loud "You could say I've had a ruff childhood..." I tell him everything, it just pours out. I tell of the stress from my parents to be perfect to my fear of abandonment and betrayal. By the time I'm done I'm crying again. He hugs me again and tells me that no one know what there are talking about. He says that I'm not a freak and that my friend didn't deserve me as a friend. I thank him for making me feel so much better

[(i know its sad happiness is on the way!)

ITS official! i'm doing a collab with Jules2845 (who happens do be Julia in the story! so fun stuff is coming!]

chapter 8 (Julia pov)

(this was written by the lovely Jules2845! SO THANK HER!)  
We all sorta looked at each other. The boys were more confused than Jenna and Xena but they all had a hint of confusion in their eyes. I wasn't confused at all. I had once been the one who had caused this type of behavior. I was once the person she could not trust. I knew it would come back at me and it did. A new friend an exchange for an old one. Didn't quite like my new friend as much as Makayla. That was a dark year for me but I very well understand what she is going through.  
Memories of her dark past flow through my mind. Xena and Jenna may not understand as well as I do. The boys looked at me for an answer. I took at deep breath.  
"She... hasn't... had" I placed my words carefully. I didn't want to tell some famous people about my best friends life. "the best childhood" I finished. for some reason those six words explained a lot. The boys understood right away there expressions changing to worry.  
"The song reminded her of everything. It will pass though. She gets these a lot" I told the boys. They still seem confused but didn't ask any more.  
I heard the whimpering get louder. It was coming from her mom's bedroom. I knew Zayn would do the job but I think she needed comfort from a long-time friend. I sat up, getting ready to face my torn up friend. Before i could make it more than two feet, Niall grabbed my hand. I turned to see great sadness on his face.  
"You should let her be. She'll be alright."  
"No, Niall she needs me. I need to make things right."  
"That's Zayn's job, now sit back down" He still didn't let go of my hand.  
"But She needs me!" I nearly screamed the words. I knew right away I shouldn't have. Niall`s face began Welling up with tears. Great. Just Great. now we have two people crying. All because of me. My even bringing One Direction. Me screaming.  
I moved over to comfort him but he pushed me away. He saw the hurt that registered on my face, but we both knew I deserved it. I sat in a chair on the other side of the room.  
The boys were planning something. I wasn't paying attention. I was to angry with myself for yelling at Niall. Makayla's business was my business. So with the mix of the two I though I might just pass out with all the dark thoughts taking over my mind.  
Niall seemed to have seen my anger. I didn't know that I had an expression. He pat the seat next to him. Just like the first night I spent with him. I walked over and laid my head on his shoulder.  
After about twenty minutes they return. Hand in Hand, they look like they have known each other for a long time. Makayla looked like a wreck. Her hair was in awkward angles and she had a very tear streaked face. The boys ran upstairs for a reason I didn't know.

chapter 9

Zayn and I get up and go back to the others. he takes my hand in is hand as if to say I'm right here if you need me. I decided to trust him and allow him into my life. But I will need him to be ok with baby steps as I am not yet ready to open up myself completely. We sit back down, still holding hands. "did we miss anything important?" zayn asks. "nothing much." Julia said.  
"do you mind if we go do something upstairs?" Louis asks. "um.. Sure? Just don't blow anything up." I answer. "ok" he replies and he and the boys run up stairs. Even a blind man could see that they had a plan. "i hope they don't go overboard" Jenna says. "so Xena has Louis succeeded yet?" I say changing the subject. "i have to admit these guys are kinda cool." Xena says grudgingly. "PROGRESS!" screams Louis from upstairs. There's an awkward silence with the girls, then we all laugh. "maybe he really is superman" Julia says dumbfounded at his amazing hearing. I look at my phone it's 10:32 and I feel as if the the night has just begone. Looks like we're going stay up all night.  
He boys come back down with new attitudes. Each boy had a hair brush. "Ladies it is my great pleasure to welcome... ONE DIRECTION!" Louis announces in to his hairbrush. We laugh at his silliness. He takes a CD labeled instrumental. He pops it into the DVD play and presses play. All the boys get into place as the music starts.

STAND UP PLAYS

We all applaud as they take a bow. "you know you guys sound better live." Jenna tells them. "well thank you" harry replies siting back down with her. The others go back to the girl they were talking to. Liam and Louis with Xena, I could tell Xena had a tiny crush on Liam, Julia with Niall. Zayn came back to me and whispered "feeling better?" "much better, thank you." I whisper back. After a few mins of chit chat Jenna suggests we watch a movie. She picks one on netflix and we watch.  
She just had to pick the worlds most scary movie. At one point I was so scared I was practically clinging to zayn. He didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed to like me being so close. I had just realized why Jenna had picked such a horrifying movie. She wanted to cuddle up next to harry. I look to see her closer to harry than I was to zayn. And Julia had practically berried herself into Niall. Xena was somewhat hiding behind Liam. "thank you Jenna" I thought.

By the time it was over I was shaking pretty bad. "lets never watch that again, ever!" Xena said trembling. "never ever" we all agreed. It was 1:36 am, and if we went to bed yet we would have terrible dreams. I had noticed none of the 3 "couples" had moved apart. I wasn't about to leave the comfort of being close to zayn. I guess the others felt the same way. Next we pick out a nice romantic comedy.

Halfway through the movie I start to get really sleepy. I turn my head to see Jenna passed out leaning on harry. He is smiling like he had just one the lottery. "lucky girl" I though drifting more away to sleepy land. The last thing I remember was laying down onto zayn and getting a kiss on my forehead.

Chapter 10

"Emo!" calls the looming darkness. "freak, No wonder your parents hate you." the voice said getting closer. "why wont you be my friend" it asked innocently. I couldn't find my voice to it anything. "Why wont you answer me?" the voice says getting angry. Then the force grabs my shirt and begins to choke me. "ANSWER ME!" the voice demands. But I cant I can barely breath. My vision begins to fade then I pass out cold.

When I awoke I was terrified. It might have been just a dream but it brought back a memory that I had never wanted to remember. I had been in a friendship with a girl who was somewhat verbally abusive. When I tried to get out she attacked me. I had been traumatized to be anywhere near her alone. I had clung to Xena when the girl was near. Jenna hated the girl for what she had done. Being a red head Jenna had quite a temper. The counselor had told us to forgive. Xena could do it easily, but Jenna never could forgive her. I decided to instead of forgive, I would bary the memory like a dirty secret. When I looked around I saw that it was very dark out side and every one was a sleep. "got yelled at, ate pizza." someone mumered. I nearly had a heart attack at the sudden noise. It had better Niall sleep talking. I tried to sit up but I was stopped by an arm warped around me. I turned my head and saw that I had been sleeping on zayn. We were laid out on the couch with a blanket keeping us warm. "gosh he is so sweet" I though. Suddenly I began to shiver. I cuddled up close to him and let his heart beat put me back to sleep.

This time I had a better dream. A dream that had feelings of hope and love. In this dream I had been a little girl again and I was helping my grandmother make breakfast for my grandad. My mother only allowed me to see them once a month, so I loved every moment of being with them. I told her all about 1st grade and my new friends. She was a skinny tall woman, who had blonde hair and eyes the where the same blue as mine. She was very kind and gentle. My grandad was a very kind person too. He shook a lot because he had arthritis. As the dream continued we sat down and ate together. We talked about lots of stuff. My grandparents told me no matter what anyone else thinks they will always love you. I had forgotten about that day until my dream. It may seem like a hard thing to forget but I hadened seen them in a long time. When I was in 3rd grade my grandad had broken his back so the delayed my visits for a while. Then in 4th grade I went to see them for Christmas. I had to leave early because he wasn't feeling good. In 6th grade I learned that he was dying. And that summer I was told that he had died my mother had known but choose not to tell me for a month. I was only 12 when I had lost one of my best friends. My grandmother never called me ever. It had killed me to know that she had walked out on just like her son. But the dream had reminded me that no matter what there will be someone that loves me. I just need to find who that is.

I look to see that the sun hasn't risen yet. My phone says it's 6:30. I decide to get up. I gently move Zayn's arm and go to the front porch. It's chilly outside when you're out in tour pjs. I began to shiver but barely notice as I am so deep in thought. As I sit on the steps I think of what I need to do in my life. I had to do something to set me at ease. I felt tense and uneasy. I still had so many questions about why certain things had happen. I let a single tear drip slowly down my face. Julia walks out with Zayn's jacket. "he told me to give you this." she said as she sat down with me. I gladly took it from her and put it on. "you shouldn't hold all the pain in, you know. It's not good for you. We are here when you need us." she says senserly. I hug her and explain my need for close sure before I could truly ever be happy. " I wish I could help you but idk how." she admits sadly. Just then I receive a text message. It's from my dad. "hey kiddo how you girls doing? The school called something about a flooding problem. School canceled for a week." this was it this was my chance. I grab Julia by the hand and together we dash inside. I find zayn is the only one up. I grab the nearest pillow and through it with full force at Xena "ow" she mumbled "5 more mins mom." "Xena get the others up now!" I say. Jenna snaps awake. "uhh too early!" she moans.

After I got the lazy butts up I explain that we had a week off of school. " you woke us up for that?" Liam groaned. We had already talked to zayn and he was all for my little plan. "ok so we are going on a road trip" he told every one. "we are going to help Makayla do some stuff to the people who ruined her life." zayn continued. So pack your bags cause we are heading to the country. Us girls ran up stairs to my room to change and pack. I texted my dad "going on a week long trip with friends and their parents be back soon. Love ya" I hoped he would be ok with it. "um ok have fun" he replied. We dressed and packed for our trip. We ate breakfast with the boys and then got into their car. Louis would be driving with Xena riding shotgun. The rest of us sat next to our guy friend. Soon the every one except Louis me and zayn fell asleep. "thank you for doing this for me." I tell him. "its no problem you need to know the truth. And I want to be there to support you." zayn replied looking strait into my eyes with love I had never seen before. "the hardest part will be my father. He left so long ago..." I start but can't finish. I'm on the verge of tears again. The whole be strong alone ship had sailed. I did need support. Seeing my sudden sadness he gave me another hug. "I'll be here, by your side, No more fears, no more crying" he sang softly. I generally never wanted to held but he was the one exception. After about an hour and a half of driving we arrived at my grandmothers house.

chapter 11

I took a deep breath as we stood out side her house. I had Zayn's hand in my right and Julia's hand in my left. Zayn rang the doorbell. The other stood behind us. "how may I help you young man." She asked. Then see saw me. "Makayla" she said it as if it were a forien word. "well all of you come in." Zayn gave my hand a reassuring squire as we entered the house. Every thing was just as I had remembered. She lead us to the living room. Where she had us sit down. "these are my friends, I do believe I have told you of Julia" I point to her. "these are my friend Xena and Jenna And these are our newest friends." I still hadn't let go of Zayn's hand. I needed him to get through this. "Niall, harry, Louis, Liam and this is zayn." I point to each as I say there names. "they do seem familiar..." grandmother says looking confused. "maybe this will jog your memory." Louis says. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful" he sings. "ah yes one direction so you are the boys most teenage girls are in love with." grandmother says "that's us" they boys say. "Makayla I know you wouldn't just show up to show me your friends so what do you need?" she asks me. "why did you never tell me? Why did you never call or write me? I know you were upset but I'm still hurt you never even tried." I say with mixed emotions. " the grief made me give up. When I got happier again I though you would hate me for what I had done to you. I am so sorry" she said with true feeling. "I'm more hurt than mad. But I do forgive you." I say. " the main reason I'm hear is for information, where does my father live?" "I'm going to say that your mother has no clue that you are here. You know she doesn't want you to talk to him." grandmother replied. "she has a right to know it doesn't matter what her mother wants." Julia, zayn and Xena had all said that at the same time. "triple jinx" Louis said trying to lighten the mood. "we will talk more after lunch about his matter." grandmother says.

The girls and I go to the kitchen to help prepare lunch. Jenna and Julia set the table while Xena and I work to get the food in the oven. When we are done, all we have to do is wait. I decide to show them the place where I grow up. We went outside and I showed them the magnolia tree that I used to climb. Julia decide she had to climb it. "be careful." Niall called from below. While the others where distracted I led Zayn to the back basement door. It was still unlocked as it used to be. We walked in and I saw nothing had changed. "when I was little I used to think I was the strongest girl in the world." I said showing him the exercise equipment. He laughed. "i bet you are a LOT stronger now." he said sarcastic. " well I will just have to prove you wrong." I tease. I sit down on the machine and he sets the weights. I pull the bar, it's REALLY heavy. I can barely move it an inch. "what did you set it to?" I ask. "200 pounds." he says as if that's a small number. "meanie" I say in a fake mad voice. "we should probably head back to the others before they get worried or Julia breaks her neck." I say as I get up. As we walk towards I the door I trip. Zayn catches me before I hit the ground. "or before you break your neck." he says still holding me. "impossible, not if your there to catch me." I say. And which that he kisses me.

"no jimmy protested!" we break apart to see all of the others in the door way. "lunch" grandmother calls before anyone can ask questions. We eat in utter silence. "i decided to tell you where your father is" my grandmother says. "but you will not go until tomorrow." I nod my head in understanding. After lunch the boys found a soccer ball and played in the yard while the girls watched from the shade. "omg what happened you KISSED him!?" Jenna asks begging for details. "later!" I tell her. It had just sunk in that I had kissed him, well he kissed me. But we had kissed!

chapter 12

I turned my attention back to the soccer game. Niall and Louis were dancing around zayn making kissy faces. "they act like toddlers sometimes, don't they." Xena put in watching the 3 of them. I suddenly feel sleepy. Well I had not slept in the car and I got up first. I really wanted a nap. "JJ, I'm sleepy" I say like a toddler. She looks surprised to hear me call her a name I hadn't used since we were in 3rd grade. "can u carry me?" I asks very sweetly. "i could barley do that when we were little how do u expect me to pick you up?" she said confused. " well, I have lost some weight sense then." I continue in the same voice. "but your like 5'6" now!" she complains. I give her the puppy dog face I used to give her when I wanted something really bad. "fine" she mumbled. She lifts me with ease. " you have gotten lighter!" she exclaimed. As she walked I yelled "giddy up horse" still sounding like a 5 year old. The out of nowhere I start to giggle uncontrollably. "ok who spiked her drink?" Xena demands. Every thing stops. It must have been quite a sence to see a tall blonde girl giggling like a nut while being carried by her friend. And it was pretty funny to see xena yell stuff at the boys. While my red haired friend just sat there trying not to laugh. I'm so dizzy I can't heard anything xena is screaming at the boys. But I can tell by watching that she was quite mad. I saw louis shrug and then zayn kick the soccer ball right into louis's butt. Watched as louis fell over over and curled up on the ground. "thats got to hurt." someone whispered. Then I black out.

When I woke up I felt warm and safe. I didn't want to ever open my eyes. I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. It comforted me. An arm again held me close to the warm person. "i should have been more careful, this is my fault." I had guess at who it was but this had confirmed it. Zayn shouldn't blame him self it's not his fault that I somehow got drunk or somthing. "dont say that it's not your fault." julia said as if she had read my mind. "i have never noticed how much younger she looks when she's a sleep. It's as if everythings she's been through gets lifted away as she sleeps." julia said changeing the subject. "she looks so much like the little 3rd grader who made me laugh on the frist day of school. Oh she was quiet carefree back then." she finished. Awww. I wish I was the same girl I was back then. But to much as happen that I can't be care free. I pretend to be waking up so that they never know I was easdroping on their conversation. I then open my eyes to find my self in the room my grandad had picked to be my girls room. I also saw a bunch of photo albums on the shelf. "so sleeping beauty is awake." zayn says. "jules I'm srry I made you carry me." I say. "well that wasn't the strangest thing you did." she laughs and I can't help but join in. "what do we have here?" zayn asks. He gets up and goes to the photo albums. "NOOOOOO!" I scream mentaly. Who knows what kind of embaressing photos are in those books. He grabs one and sits back down. On the frist page is an adorable picture of me as a toddler. "gosh that's so cute." julia says. A few pages later there is one that is very familar. "is that?" she starts "it is" I say with the same amount of shock. It was a picture of the 2 of us in 3rd grade. The 2 of us were making funny faces at the camera. " you 2 were so cute." zayn says. I turn bright red and turn away. Next there's a picture of me in a sparkly blue dress, with high heels and make up. "that was my first prom. I went with my grandparents when I was 11" I explianed. There were lots of photos in the book. By the time we had seen them all I was happy. I had missed all of those memories.

"Dinner! Come on I'm hungry." I heard niall call. " when is he not hungry?" I joke. We laugh and the three of us get up. I'm still a little wobbly so I hang on to zayn for balence. It was chickfila for dinner. I knew xena would be very happy as it was her favorite food. After we ate it was getting late. So my grandmother brought us some blankets and went to bed. Louis sat in the rocking chair, harry and jenna shared the large arm chair, Xena and liam made a palet on the floor which they shared with julia and niall and zayn and I took the couch. We dicided to watch the movie marley and me. When they frist got marley, I went aww. I love dogs but had never had one. "i have always wanted a puppy" I whispered to zayn. At the end of the movie when they put the dog down all of the girls and louis had tears in their eyes. When it was over everyone chated quitely. But one by one every one fell asleep. Finily it was just me and zayn. The couch was wide enough that we could lay next to each other. So we lay facing each other. "im srry about today about everything." he aplogized. I frowned " you shouldn't balme you're self for anything none of it was your falt." he still looked sad. It was my turn to comfort. I gave him a hug and we just held each other for the longest time. Soon he fell asleep too. I cuddled up close to him and fall asleep too.

I dream again. " You don't diserver him! I do!" a new voices taunts. "you are not as good as me and don't you forget it." I feel as if I will do anything to please the voice even through her words crush me. " I everything you could ever want. But give me what I want and I'll let you be my friend." I tried to tell the voice no but she didn't listen. Then I saw her evil self kissing zayn. "i want him no longer" and with that she killed him with a knife she had gotten from somewhere. I woke up shivering, shaking and terriflied. She was another ghost from my past. One I couldn't bair to think about. I feel like crying but instead I get close to zayn and hold him. I couldn't bair to loss him and watching him die had scared me very bad.

Chapters 10, 11 and 12 in julia pov

(another great piece from jules)  
I sat up from my sleep. My vision was cloudy but otherwise I was awake. I saw Zayn was up and looked a bit confused. Not again! He handed me his jacket. I looked at.  
"Can you give this to Makayla? She's out on the porch" I nodded and quietly opened the door. She was on the steps, shivering. I walked over slowly so I wouldn't scare her. Sitting down next to her I noticed her Mind was off in another world. Not only was she in another world you could just barely see the strong pain in her eyes. She was bitting her lip so hard it was bleeding. I don't think she noticed but I knew she wasn't okay.  
"You shouldn't hold all the pain in, you know. It's not good for you. We are here when you need us." It had happened to me once before. Keeping in the pain is actually very painful believe it or not.  
I had been friends with this guy for years. I had known him since third grade. Great year too. I was flipping through my electronic photo album one day and I found a bunch of pictures of him and I having fun. Wearing our hats the wrong way. His arm around me. Us laughing. I had a reservation to a friends house that day and I didn't feel to good. My heart was literally hurting. I am not even kidding. I felt like I was his girlfriend for years and then he suddenly broke up with me. That wasn't had happened though. I didn't get to see him much. I had him in one class. That was sometime last year. This year I don't have him at all.  
She gave me a hug and freely talked to me. I didn't complain. I didn't have to deal with this everyday. She did.  
The hum of the car was the only noise apart from the soft snores from the boys. I was only half awake so I wasn't really aware of where our first stop would be. Makayla was awake but not speaking. Once again her mind was off somewhere else. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something that was unknown to me. It actually started to scare me so I poked her. She jumped. She was in the real world now not in her maze of dark thoughts.  
"You should be more careful" I told her. It scared me to see my BFF in such pain.  
I regonized her immetiatly. I remember Makayla introducing her to me in third grade. The old lady seemed to be a bit concerned. Makayla with her friends and five mysterious boys looming around her. Louis had to sing a line from what makes you beautiful to get her to understand who they were. I could hear them sing that all day. Escpially live.  
Makayla went off and did something I didn't really know. I didn't want to disturb her though. She needed time to think. I was left in the front yard with the rest of the boys. Zayn went with her. I found a magnolia in the front yard and it lifted my spirits.  
"My friend has a Magnolia beside her house. I love to climb trees" I told Niall as I propped my leg up on a tree branch. I was about ten feet up peering down from the highest branch I could manage. Niall got a bit antsy when he saw how high I was.  
"Don't fall."  
"I won't"  
"Hold on to the branch tightly"  
"I know, I won't fall"  
"Don't go onto that one it isn't sturdy enough"  
"But that is they way I came up"  
He was annoying me by the time I was low. I was just about to jump down to the last branch when I fell. Niall caught me, right there waiting. He settled me to my feet and I was a bit shaky.  
"You promised me you wouldn't fall."  
I had to walk down stairs with the girls to retrieve Makayla and Zayn for lunch. Makayla was joking with Zayn about how they should get me out of the dangerous tree before I break me neck... I was pretty close. She tripped up aware of the brick and landed, once again, in Zayn`s arms. They had a laugh about how he always catches her and Zayn leaned in and kissed her. My spirits lifted even more. I was just about to float away. Wasn't that what I wanted from the beginning? For Makayla to have someone to love besides friends and family... a boyfriend? The shock wasn't really me. It was Jenna and Xena. They didn't see it coming. After spending a couple of extra days with the boys I saw almost everything coming.  
Her face became as red as a strawberry. I was just about on the verge of tears, I was laughing so hard. I looked at the picture again. I was doing some funky thing with my cheeks and mouth and Makayla had the funniest expression. Zayn studied the picture with interest nodding. I remember that night like it was yesterday.  
We sat down on a bench in front of her dad, the photographer for the night. At first we did a nice picture but because of my hyperness we made some awkward faces. They had given out candy at the school carnival. That was quite a night.

Chapter 13

When I woke up I was still inches from zayn. I wanted never to get up and just lay there forever. He was awake soon too. "its a big day today are you ready?" he asked quietly. "on the outside yes but on the inside not so much. I've dreamed of this day all my life but I never though it would come so fast." I start to ramble, I'm such a scared cat! "will it make you feel better if we leave most of the gang here." he asks. I nod my head. "lets bring Xena, Julia and Louis for a little bit of laughter cuz we are going to need it." I add. "hows about another 5 mins before we get up." he says. "i second that" I say as I close my eyes again.

One hour later we finally get up. Harry and Louis offer to cook breakfast. I'm grateful because while I love cooking I'm not in the mood. While the boys work everyone who was coming with us went and got ready to leave. I luckily got the bathroom first, I don't take insanely long showers but I'm not fast either. I finish up in the bathroom 20 mins later. And let Xena go in next. I was wearing my favorite forever 21 jeans and shirt with my bright pink converse. I looked good I felt good and I was ready for whatever life was about to thrown at me. "foods ready!" Louis called. We all sat down and ate. All of the sudden I felt quiesy. I know it's just nerves but I felt pretty bad. As I ate I began to shake pretty bad. "Makayla not again we have talked about this you shouldn't be afraid of small things. I know you when you shake it means you are nervous or terrified." Jenna said in a firm voice. " You try going through this!" I snap back at her. She looks angry. "i'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just nervous." I apologize. "its ok you need this it will help you be a better person." she says. "well we should get going" I say looking at the clock. The 5 of us get into the car and hit the road.

It was a short drive so we arrived pretty fast. Xena and Julia try to say right next to me as we walked up the sidewalk the the door. "no" I told them gently "i have to do this on my own." "we will still be right behind you." Julia said. I ring the door bell. And a boy not much younger than me opens the door. I know automatically who it is. He is my brother. My half brother. I had known him and his twin when I was little. "hello is your father home?" I ask calmly. "hang on" he says and runs into the house. "brother" I whisper to my friends. "GABERIEAL what have I told you about opening the door to strangers..." a women starts but stops when she's sees me. "DAVID" she calls. " I haven't seen you in a while" she says trying to remove some tension. "Well Amanda I have exactly been welcome." I tell my step mother. Then he shows up, my father. "Oh my gosh" he says sounding like a dirty secret had walked up to his front door. "its 10 years at least hasn't it, since I saw you last. But I guess you've been to busy to write or call me on my birthday or Christmas." I said getting anger by the minute. "lets continue this inside, I don't want the neighbors to see..." "SEE WHAT, SEE THE DAUGHTER YOU LEFT AS A TODDLER! THEY DISERVER TO SEE THIS, JUST LIKE YOU DISERVER TO BE YELLED AT AND YOU DISEVER TO PAY FOR MY PAIN!" I scream at him. I notice some of the neighbors come to see what the noise is. The twins had come closer to here what I had to say. " I was your family too. Was I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR DO YOU JUST FAVOR BOYS!" I began to scream again. " I was never upset by her, in fact I loved her like a second mother." said pointing to Amanda. "i was never jealous of any of the 3 boys in fact I loved all 3 of my brothers and I still do. I'm done with you. Call me if you decide to care." I yelled as a walked away. My support team followed me. We got in the car and drove away. I had done it. I had told my dad what I had thought of him. Now I could let go of the pain or at least some of it. For the first 5 mins I just bit my lip and tried not to cry but then I couldn't help it. Tears started to stream down my face. I put my head on Zayn's shoulder and just let it out. I don't sob I just cry silent tears. "its all over now everything will be alright now." he says as he hugs me close.

chapter 14

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I heard Julia tell Niall. It was Sunday night and the boys were heading back to London. Everyone was sad but it had to happen. Everyone had split into pairs to say our goodbyes. It would kill me to say good bye to zayn, but he had to go. "ill call you everyday I promise." zayn said. I hug him tightly like a child hugs it's mother on the first day of preschool. He kisses me on the cheek and we turn to see what the others are doing. "well I've had a good time." harry told Jenna. She leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart harry couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "i meant what I said." Liam was telling Xena Apparently I had missed the sparks between Xena and Liam All of the sudden Liam kissed her. Wow! Xena had grown to like one direction. It was a day I thought would never come. "GROUP HUG!" Louis yelled. We all get together for one last hug. " wait picture time!" Jenna yelled. We all sat down on the steps. And took a great picture. Then the dreaded time came. It was time for my new friends to leave for London. They would be an ocean away but they would be back very very soon. It would be only a few weeks until school was out and one direction was back.

After the car pulled out of the driveway, we all sat down on the sofa on my front porch. " they're really gone." Julia said sounding really sad. " yep" Jenna, Xena and I reply. We group hug in hopes to feel better. "wanna stay all week?" I ask my best friends. "sure" they respond. I could tell they were sad and so was I. But I had to be a leader so I hide my sadness. "know what will make us feel better? JUNK FOOD!" I say getting up to get us some sodas and snacks that are terrible for us. "i love how food that's terrible for you can make u feel so good." Jenna said taking a bag of chips. " I know right!" Xena said getting happier. We all ate and told funny stories remembering our childhood. Within an hour we were felling much better. I turned on the radio and our favorite song came on some nights by fun. We all start to sing along.

Some nights plays

We had sung and danced all over the room and by the time the song was over. We were laying on the floor panting. " I love you guys." I say. "i hope you mean that in a friendly way" Jenna said. "OF COURSE I DID!" I exclaim. Everyone laughs. We talk for a couple more hours then we all fall asleep.

Chapter 15

It had been 2 weeks since the boys had left. Zayn and the other boys were really busy with their new single they were working on. APARENTLY it was a big secret and they wanted to surprise us, so we didn't get any info about the song at all. The concert was in 2 more weeks so we would just have to wait. It was a Friday, the last day of school, and I was siting in my room with Julia, Jenna and Xena. We were having a small sleepover in celebration that the school year had ended. "no more testing." I said happily. "Or mean teachers." Xena added. "AND NO MORE SCHOOL LUNCHES" we all yelled together. We all laughed, this summer would totally ROCK! I looked at my phone when it buzzed. "Turn on the radio" a text from zayn. I passed the phone to Xena and turned on the radio. A song was just finishing up. Then the host guy came on. "well tonight we have a very special surprise for all of our listeners. We have One direction her in the studio for a last minute interview." My heart stopped and for the first time in my life I started jumping up and down screaming! The others joined in, OUR BOYS WERE IN TOWN!

"Its nice to have you here." the man said. "thank you for having us." harry said. "ok so there have been some rumors about you guys going around that I would like to ask you about. Ok the first one is for Niall, are you or are you not dating Demi Lovato?" the host inquires. "No I'm not dating her, I'm just her friend. I'm kinda involved with someone else." Niall says. I text zayn "why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?" "it was a surprise" he responses. "Awww! I have missed you so much" I text back. I had missed some of the interview while I was texting. All of a sudden the host says " Zayn, you have barely said anything. Wanna tell us who you're texting?" the host asked. " I'm in trouble now!" zayn texts me. "um my friend" Zayn says. " he means his GIRLFRIEND!" Louis put in. "Tell us about her" host man asks. " well shes very pretty.." "that's no surprise, I mean dude your quite nice looking." host man says. I was blushing by the time zayn had finished describing me. He was so sweet. " Before we go we would like to preform a song." Liam said. Niall started plating his guitar.

One thing plays

chapter 16

We had sung along to one thing and when the music stopped we were a little sad. "its been a pleasure having you hear boys I hope to see you again soon." the host man said. the radio went to comerical. "driving to your house now c u soon" zayn texted me. The girls and I ran down stairs. When we got there I saw my dad and little 7 year old sister. "dad! What are you doing home so early?" I ask. How was I going to explain our boyfriends just showing up. I had kinda forgotten/didn't tell my family about our little sleepover with one direction. "is it a problem that I'm home?" my dad asked. "um.. Girls help me out here. Remember when I asked if one direction could spend time here a couple weeks ago? Well I wasn't kidding they really were here."i begin. "and they are coming over here soon" Xena finished. " sure they are. You have quite an imagination girls. I mean why would they come here?"my father said inpling that we were somewhat crazy. "we are telling the truth you'll see when they get here." Jenna declared getting a little angry. My phone buzzed. "really close be there in one min." zayn texted. "they are really close" I say very happily. My friends and I walked towards the door. My sister came and sat on the couch new the window. "daddy are they really coming?" she asked. "probably not" he said. They the car pulled up the drive way. Jenna flung open the door and we sprinted out leaving the door wide open. First out of the car was Niall Julia ran and hugged him practically knocking him down. I smiled seeing the happy pair back together. Next it was Harry's turn for hugs. Jenna practically screamed when she saw him. He ran to her and gave her a big bear hug. I was so busy watching them I didn't notice someone behind me, until I got grabbed from behind. I turn around to zayn and I give him a tight hug. "I've really missed you." he whispered into my ear. "well I missed you more" I say. The hug turns into a kiss. I had missed kissing him and waking up with him near me. I was so happy. My happy moment faded when someone cleared their throat. We break apart and turn to see my father. "Dad!" I say surprised. He just glares at zayn. Crap! My dad doesn't boyfriend just my luck. "No love for Louis?" Louis asks looking sad. "aw Louis" we say as we all hug him. "and you thought we were nuts!" Jenna tells my dad ironically sounding insane. "dad these are our friends, Niall, harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn." I say gesturing to each as I say their names. " guys this is my dad and sister" I say as I point to the little girl hiding behind dads legs. They wave and smile sweetly. My dad turns and smiles back at them. I just hoped he would keep playing nice with them.

Chapter 17

We were all siting in the living room. The boys had been there for a few hours now and my dad was warming up to the idea that we were all friends. I think we are going to head back to our hotel now, since it is getting late." Liam said. Knowing the boys I could tell they had a plan. So I just went with it. I walked them to the door and said "bye see u tomorrow!" and with that they were gone. Xena was siting there beyond confused. " now I need to talk to u all right now!" my dad said to all of us. "IM HOME" my mother said slamming the back door. Hear we go! My mom was the last person I wanted to see. " I want tea!" she demanded from my father. He went to get it for her. "i want you to go away so I can watch TV!" she demanded at us. "ken don't forget my popcorn!" she added as we walked up stairs. When we were in the safety of my room. I beta to mock her. "ken! POPCORN!" my friends laughed. I felt the weird urge to sing so I began to sing. And they joined in.

(me)

Give you this, give you that  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I looked inside your brain  
I would find lots of things  
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
Stuff that's driving me insane

You could be preoccupied  
Different date every night  
You just got to say the word  
But you're not into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I've heard  
When girls say...

_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
But that's crazy  
_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
And that's not me  
_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
To be loved by you  
_[jenna]_  
You've got everything you need  
But you want accessories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I changed the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand  
When girls say...

_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
But that's crazy  
_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
And that's not me  
_[All]_  
I want, I want, I want,  
_[me]_  
To be loved by you

_[Xena and Julia]_  
Be loved by you  
I wanna, I'll stay true  
I wonder if you knew  
What you put me through  
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too

[all]  
I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

we had borrowed the boys song to sing about my mother. "why dont u sing more offen kayla? Jenna asked. "you can sing quite well." "other than you guys no one has heard me sing since I was in the 2nd grade. I had a huge solo in the Christmas play and my mom came and never said anything about my solo and I took it as she didn't like it. I became so insecure that I never sang in front of someone for years. And I have never acted since." I explain. "Sing more often!" Jenna said. The there was a knock on the window. It scared the crap out of us! I jumped up and ran to see what it was. "No way I said in disbelieve. " what?" Julia asked. The others ran to the window and laughed. I open the window. Outside tanding under my window were the boys. Niall began to play his guitar. And Liam sang.

Hey girls I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the windows down

chapter 18

"and we are supposed to get down there how?" we ask the boys. "jump!" louis sugested. "what the crap! No way!" xena said. "ill do it" jenna volenteered. " your crazy!" xena said. Jenna doesn't listen. She jumps out of the window. Hundreds of terrible ending flash through my mind. Most of them involving death. I sighed in relief when she landed in harrys arms. Jenna was always the bravest. I was deathly afriad of heighs so good luck getimg me to jump out of a window. But I knew that I would just have to trust that they would catch me so I went next. I closed my eyes as I fell. My entire life flashed before my eyes. "You can open your eyes now." zayn said. I open to see that I was in his arms. "im never ever doing that again." I say. He puts me down and we look back up. julia following my lead, like I had followed jennas, prepare to jump to niall. I could tell she was terrified. "jules it's just like those trust falls we used to do. It's just the more mature version. All you need to do is trust that he will catch you." I say suportivly. She follows my advice, taking a deep breath she jumps right into nialls arms. Only xena was left. "oh god" she said looking down. "it helps if you don't look down" jenna said. "before you jump could you throw me my purse down?" I ask xena. She tosses it and I catch it. "thanks and see if we can catch a purse we can catch you." I add. She gets into poisition and then a gust of wind knocks her out of the window. She tumbles down into liams arms. "never ever ever am I doing that again." xena mutters shaking pretty bad. "so what do you want to do now?" harry asks. "jenna isn't sydneys party tonight? We could crash that" I sugest. Sydney was this girl who throw parties that everyone went to. "well yah but.." she begins. "but nothing. we are going to crash that party." i say determinded.

Chapter 18 Julia pov

Jump?! NO WAY! I stared nervously out the window. Why would I jump? It was my turn and everyone was waiting on me. Niall was at the bottom of the-who-knows-how-long drop. He extended his hands out, waiting for me to jump. This is the craziest thing I will every do. I closed my eyes and jumped.  
A second later I felt myself in Niall`s arms. I peeked open one eye, he smiled at me. I put my arms around his neck, afraid he will drop me. He set me down carefully on the grass before sitting next to me. I watched as Xena made it nervously to the edge. She fell safely in Liam`s arms and we all sat down. There was silence and I suddenly started laughing madly. Everyone looked at me.  
"What was so funny about jumping out the window?" Xena asked a bit annoyed.  
"No not that!" I said tears coming from my eyes now, "What would you think if you looked out the window and saw five girls jump from a level above you? You would start thinking it was raining girls!" I fell backwards, still laughing. Everyone became silent again. Everyone came to life, falling backwards in a chorus of laughs. We laughed hard, seeing there was ten of us, we were pretty loud. A close by neighbor came out of their house. They extended their cane upwards.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" He wasn't very happy as he turned around and shut the door behind him. It made us snicker to see we actually disturbed the neighbors. He had to hold each other to stop from laughing.

I felt chapter 18 would be a good chapter to write a POV of so here it is! great chapter by the way!

Chapter 19

We had arrived at the party and like every one from school was there. The boys were wearing sun glasses so that their identity was hidden. We all knew it was risky going to a party full of one direction fans. It would totally suck if we got discovered and swarmed by girls. Not to mention us girls would be so jealous. I was getting angry thinking about it. "Ouch!" Zayn exclaimed. WOOPS! I had not realized I had made a very tight fist while lost in my thoughts "Sorry" I say apologizing. "HEY GUYS!" a voice says very excitedly. I knew exactly who it was even before we turned around. "Hi Chelsea." Jenna and I say. Chelsea was one of Jenna and I's best friends, and she was in love with one direction. We had not told her about our adventure with one direction so she had no clue who we were with. "So Chelsea this is my friend Julia, the one I'm always talking about. And that is her boyfriend" I say pointing to Julia and Niall. " Hi! So who are the other boys?" Chelsea asked. " wells hes my boy friend" I say blushing. " Makayla, there is no need to turn red!" Chelsea exclaimed. " And THIS is my boyfriend!" Jenna said hugging Harry. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Louis said pretending to be offended. " And that's their friend." I tell Chelsea. " OMG! YOUR BRITISH!" I mentally slap myself. Of course she would care if they were British.

"um Chelsea can I let you in on a little secret?" I ask leading her outside. "of course!" she replies when we are alone. "you cant tell ANYONE! But those boys, the british ones, our boyfriends, well they are one direction." I tell her. "yah right! Like I would fall for that one!" she said laughing. "Well its true!" Niall said walking out side. He takes off his glasses and she flips out. " OMG! OMG! OMG! Your Niall! I LOVE YOU!" Chelsea says jumping up and down. "Chelsea please calm down. Nobody here can know! Ok?" Xena says as she and the others come out. "sorry I just lost it a little" Chelsea says. "BUT HOW!? and why didn't you guys tell me?" she inquirers. "its a a very long story." Julia says.

Chapter 20

We soon return to the party with Chelsea. "oh CRAP!" Jenna and Xena say at the same time. "wha.." I start turning to see what they saw. Oh no! "they are all here!" I ask them in disbelieve. They nod their heads. We were staring at the 3 boys across from us. They were our ex-boyfriends. Brian, Alex and Mike were the last people I wanted to see. "shoot their walking towards us" I whisper to Xena and Jenna. "what wrong you three?" Liam asks looking concerned. "terrible" "unwanted" "dreadful" "people are coming here. NOW" we say together. "their terrible ex-boyfriends are coming over." Julia explains. Zayn, Harry and Liam's facial expressions change from confusion to protectively angry. "what did they do to you?" they demand.

"Well Brian I dated twice and he cheated and dumped me both times." Jenna starts. "Alex lied to me and moved on within the same day." Xena says. " Mike well insulted me in front of me and then he cheated on me with my friend and asked me for another chance. But I left him, and I had no clue how obsessive he is he still thinks I want to date him." I explain. Zayn was trying his hardest to hide his anger from me, but he was not very good at it. "Hello ladies" Brian, Alex and Mike say when they walk up. Julia and Niall run off and Louis takes off too. They don't go to far, I can tell they want to see what will happen. " So Kayla wanna see a movie tomorrow?" mike asks with a wink. HOW DARE HE USE MY NICKNAME ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN USE THAT! " the thing is.." I start but cant finish I'm to much of a nice person to tell him I'm dating someone else. "The thing is she has a BOYFRIEND!" zayn growls putting his arm around. Thank god I have someone who can say the mean things for me. "Someone thinks hes so cool with his shades on! Shes was my girlfriend and she made a mistake breaking up with me. But I have forgiven her so she should date me again!" Mike said as if he were the coolest person in the world. If only he could see who my zayn was and maybe he would have more respect."oh its on! You little.." Zayn's rant is interrupted by a voice. "just go away Brian, I'm dating someone else and I have had enough of you cheating and lies! I'm over you!" Jenna practically yelled. Harry was totally impressed at Jenna's strait forward approach. Brian ran off like a child and harry and Jenna were out of sight as well. Alex took one look and Liam and dashed away. At least he wasn't stupid.

"what were you saying British boy?" Mike asks Zayn. "just that you should leave us alone!" zayn barks back. "i guess blondes really are dumb!" Mike says walking away. Zayn slugs him right in the jaw. As he punches him his glasses come off and camera phones fly out. "ITS ZAYN MALIK!" some girls scream. I was still on the fact mike had called me stupid. I wasn't a super smart but I was not stupid. I was a blonde and that made everyone assume I was stupid. Well I'm not stupid! I just walked away. I got outside and started walking down the street. I headed all the way to a park nearby. I sat on a bench with tears in my eyes. Somehow Zayn had found me and he sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. "thanks for hitting him he deserved it." I say. "your not stupid. He only said that to get a reaction." Zayn says trying to make me feel better. "he wasn't excepting to be punched no was he?" I chuckle softly. He leans in and kisses me. Then FLASH a camera takes a photo. CRAP THE PRESS! Zayn and I jump up and run hand in hand from the press

Chapter 21

By the time we had escaped them and had gotten to my house, we were panting. We dropped to the grass on my front lawn. "that was interesting." I manage to say through panting breathes. "There is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you tonight." he says. Aww! As we lay on the ground he put his arms around me. I texted the others and they were walking back to the house. " Is it always so tiring running from the press?" I ask. "the press is easy compared to the screaming girl mobs. Now those are hard to get away from." he tells me. I laugh and get up. I look around the house and see that no lights are on. I look at the time and its 1 in the morning. I decide that it is safe to enter the house so we go in. we are pretty tired and nobody is here yet so we lay down on a couch and take a little nap.

" GET UP LOVEBIRDS!" someone says. UG i don't want to get up. but i know the boys have to go or we will be in trouble. The girls are upstairs and most of the boys are in the car. "i will see you in the morning. call me when you wake up ok?" Zayn says hugging me. " I will" i say as he leaves. soon their car is out of sight and the girls come back down stairs. they tell me about how the press showed up and interviewed people at the party. Chelsea had told the press stuff too. This was not going to be good. But i wasnt going to think about it until tomorrow. we all lay down on the couches and go to sleep.

Chapter 22  
When I wake up it's 7 am in the morning. I turn on the tv while Jenna and Xena sleep. On tv it's a morning entertainment shows. I generally like listen to all the stupid rumors about celebs. Julia and I watch for anything interesting but nothing seems to happen overnight. I was just about to change the channel when the lady said "looks like our favorite boy band has been up to some trouble! One direction went partying last night. We will tell you ore after the break." the tv goes to commercials. " this can't be good!"I tell Julia. We work quickly to wake Xena and Jenna. We explain how we might be on the tv. Then the show comes back on. "one direction made a surprise visit to Atlanta last night and decided to party with some local teens. But things got messy when band member Zayn Malik punched a boy in the face. He was later photographed kissing a girl nearby. But who is this girl? After interviews with some of the partiers we have found out her name is most like likely Makayla. She is suspected to be his girlfriend. Zayn had confirmed he is dating someone in a radio interview early yesterday. Harry was seen at the party with a redhead named Jenna. Liam was spotted with a girl said to be named Xena. Niall had a unknown girl with him, no body at the party knew her name. So is all of one direction taken? Leave your comments on our page and we'll see you tonight for more news."

I turn off the tv and we taking everything the lady had said. "That was something" Jenna said. "unknown girl they know your names but not mine!" Julia said sounding outraged. "cool your jets! At least they don't know your name or the area you live." I tell her. "we never though this would be easy!" Jenna said. I call Zayn just like he asked. "your finally up!" he says he he answers the phone. "its 7 o'clock in the morning we are up very early!" I reply. "we've been up for at least an hour. The time difference makes it noon back in London." he explains. "that makes sense. so when are we seeing you?" we talk for a five more minutes and eventually agree to meet them at the park near the party. when i hang up I see that all of my friends were siting and listening to my whole conversation. "you could have made it less obvious that you were listening!" i exclaim. "hey its fun to listen to you get all lovey dovey when your talk to him!" Jenna said. I throw a pillow at her. "PILLOW WAR!" Xena yelled. everyone grabbed a pillow and we started beating each other senseless. Julia and i formed a team and had run upstairs and locked the doors. "that was so fun!" i say through laughter. i took the opportunity to get dressed and do my hair. I can get dress pretty fast but i take forever on my hair. I have strait dirty blonde hair and some terrible bed head! after 5 mins i finally get it flat. 5 mins later I was all ready to go. Everyone else was siting on my bed waiting for me. " YOU TOOK 15 MINS IN THE BATHROOM!" Jenna exclaimed.

Chapter 23

By the time we get to the park its 8 am. I had left a note for my parents telling them that we were off visiting some friends. It wasn't a lie they were our friends and it would look really bad if I put boyfriends. Soon the car pulls up. "Sorry we're late! girl mob at our hotel took awhile to loose the people following us." Harry explained. We piled into the car and headed to wherever we were going. I had let Jenna pick where we were going. " you should have seen the pictures on the news this morning. Someone got a picture of the punch and the kissing" Xena told Zayn. "unknown girl, I'll show them unknown girl." Julia muttered to herself. I couldn't help but laugh. "Jules got so offended that nobody knows her name and that she was called unknown girl. They knew our names somehow." Jenna said. "how you handle the fact that there is no privacy, the world will never know!" Xena exclaimed. I almost laughed at them freaking out. Yes I was up set by the press but there was no way I would show it. " Jenna where are we going anyway?" I asked changing the subject. "to the mall!" Jenna told me.

"We'll meet up here in a few hours." harry said as we entered the mall. Then he and Jenna took off to go hang out by themselves. "I want to head to H&M" Xena said. " Take me, too. I need more striped shirts!" Louis said. We all laugh because that's all he wears. So he and Liam go with Xena. "do you remember that time when we went to that candy store and made comments about each kind of candy?" Julia asks me. " We were like what, in 4th grade? I do remember that was so fun, that was the day we went to the creek and made that bridge." I say remembering the fun times we had as children. "oh yeah that was so fun. Race ya to the escalators!" she challenges me. "ok ill beat you there." I say as we begin running. I am very fast when I sprint and that's just what I did.

Chapter 24

It had been a few hours and nothing terrible had happened! I was surprised no one seemed to notice who we were. It might have helped that we had all broken into small groups. Niall and Julia had run off some where, so it was Zayn and I again. We had told stories about our friends for the longest time. I told him the story of the time when, for a year, Julia could keep her pants zipped. We laughed so hard that our sides hurt. Meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had never been happier than when I was with him. It was like he was my other half. Ok even I think I'm crazy but he was one of the few people that cared.

We had all met up at the entrance and were just about to leave when we were again swarmed by people. This time felt calmer, it was as if they were waiting for something to happen. The boys knew what to do, we walked out calmly in pairs. The cameras flash but I don't care. I just keep looking forward, walking with my head held high. We get back into the car and Julia starts laughing. We look at her like shes nuts. "whats so funny?" I ask. "i was just thinking about how you used to be afraid of everything but now your so much braver." she tells us. I'm SO gald she didn't tell what exactly I had been afraid of. I MEAN IT WAS EMBARESING! I was and still am, just not as bad, terrified of butterflies. "so is it true that Makayla always had to tell you to zip your pants up when you were little?" zayn asks. Julia looks at me like she is going to kill me. "XENA DONT LET HER KILL ME!" I yelp as I try to hide behind Xena. "oh I'm sure she didn't tell you about the time she was walking and tripped over her own feet and fell in to a creek. Or the time she clung to rock when we had to climb a simple waterfall. It took the teachers 5 mins to get her across while everyone else to a few seconds." Julia says. Zayn bits his lip trying not to laugh. IT HAD BEEN SCARY! I dont like heights or rushing water, putting them together had freaked the crap out of me. We all tell funny stories about each other for the entire ride. Harry was driving and he had not told us where we were going, but we were having so much fun we didn't care.

Chapter 25

After the stories we still weren't the yet! "I hope harry hasn't got us lost" I whisper to zayn. He chuckles. " Harry, where are we going?" he asks. "a place I'm sure the girls will like." harry replies. Helpful harry! I could tell by our surroundings that we were heading north. We had been driving for at least an hour and it didn't seem we were getting close. I hate long car rides, they make me feel sick. I decided to take a nap. "wake me up when we get closer." I tell Zayn as I lay my head on his shoulder. I must have been really tired cause I fell right alseep.

"Your Majesty, the magical solar powered xenacorn has been spotted! Hurry you must catch it!" yells a pigeon. "Thank you Kevin" I say automatically as I run to the door of the castle. A unicorn with Xena's face runs up and tells me it needs help finding her friend Liam the narwhal. "ill go with you!" yells Dora. We ride in to the ocean and find the narwhal. " Makayla wake up!" it says.

Chapter 26

I open my eyes and look outside. Omg no way! I knew where we were! We were at the base of a mountain. A very important mountain, at least to my family it was important. "HARRY HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?" I ask with gratitude. "its a long story, but the thing is I don't know where to go from here." he tells me. I direct him up the mountain. When we reach the middle of the mountain where the gravel road begins, every became awake and alert. I never liked the gravel but it didn't bother me that much. After about 5 mins of driving we see a large field. " this is my family's land" I tell every one. We soon reach the little cabin down the road. My great grandfather had built it himself. It was still in good shape. I had wooden logs on the outside with a swing on the front porch. In the yard there was a fire pit. We walked inside the house, every thing was still the same. There was a little living room with lots of chairs and a fireplace. Next to that there was the kitchen/dining room. And down the hall there were 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a cute little cabin and everyone seemed to like it. "this place is so nice" Julia said as she walked through the house looking at all the decor on the walls. " it's a bit old fashioned though" I commented. I looked out the back window and saw the little lake near by.

"lets go swimming" Jenna says looking out, too. "in our clothes?!" Xena and I say at the same time. "come on it will be fun" Julia piped in. "your guys have fun with that." I say. We all walked down to the lake and watched as Julia and Jenna got in the water. Harry and Niall joined them. My feet were hot so I sat on the small dock and dipped my feet in. All of the sudden someone push me in the water. I scream, I never saw it coming so I was startled and I didn't like the fact I was being pushed into the water. When I come up I see Louis laughing his head off. "not funny" I mutter. I swim back over to the dock where Louis offers me his hand. I yank him into the water and pull my self out. "pay back!" I say with a smirk. Brrr! I'm cold and wet, I start to shiver. " I'm going back for towels" I tell the 3 people left out of the water. " can I come with you." zayn asks. I nod my head. We walk in silence but then we both burst out laughing. The look on Louis face when I pulled him in was priceless. He so wasn't excepting my to pull him in.

Once we were inside the cabin I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some towels. I wrapped on around my self. It was a large beach towel so it covered my entire body like a blanket. I looked into the mirror and saw what a mess I was. I quickly found a comb and fixed my tangled soaked hair. I also found a rag and washed my face. I still looked messy but not terrible. I decide to take advantage of my wet situation and I braid my hair in to a lot of small braids. My hair would be all wavy when my hair dried. Louis was still so dead! I didn't really realize that I was singing as I worked on my hair. " you have a nice voice." I was so in my own world that I jumped. Zayn had snuck up on me. It always seems to happen when I sing. Xena does it all the time. "As if" I reply looking at him like he's insane. He shrugs, knowing better than to argue with me and we bring the other towels outside.

Chapter 27

"Niall, save some for everyone else!" Julia teased as he took like 4 hotdogs. It was funny how the rest of us took 1 or 2 hotdogs, but Niall took double. "Its better to eat lots than to starve." Xena adds. We were all siting around the campfire as the sun set. We had ran and swam all day, so we were all exhausted. We were roasting hotdogs and marshmallows. After we had ate Louis declared it was time for "ghost" stories. Ghost stories generally made me yawn, so I expected to be bored. Xena went first. It was a story about a doll killing little girls. Heard it before. Then it was Louis and Harry's turn. The story they told was so scary. I was curled up against Zayn, I was terrified. "Your clawing my shoulder." Zayn whispered to me. "oops sorry" I say as I loosen my grip on his shoulder. "They say that the ghost of the old man haunts these woods, even today." Louis finish. There is a moments silence. Then we heard something in the trees. It gets closer and just as we can see it, all of the girls scream.

Louis and Harry are rolling on the ground laughing. Out of the bushes came Niall. We hadn't even noticed that he was gone. "gotcha!" he said while laughing hysterically. "not funny" Jenna said. "like at all" Xena added. "more like mean!" I finished. Liam and Zayn were struggling to keep a strait face. "Let it out" I sigh watching them struggle. They start to laugh as well. If I wasnt shaking I would have joined in, but I was still scared. Zayn saw I was still shaking. " I'm sorry they played such a mean joke on you." zayn told me giving me a hug. " IT WAS LOUIS'S IDEA! NOT MINE!" Harry yelped. Jenna was giving him the evil eye. She was very good at that, it was like torture to get her stare. I couldn't help but laughing. Everyone joined in. "Life sucks with out one direction" I though as we headed inside to go to bed. The boys got 2 bedroom and we got the one room with the king size bed. "night guys" I said. "NIGHT!" my best friends replied. It had been a good day.

Chapter 28

Why I always seem to wake up first the world will never know! I had heard a rooster crow so I was up. The next crow woke up Julia "morning bud" I greet her with a smile. " I hate birds" mumbles the pile of blankets to my right. Julia and I decide to let the sleepyheads sleep so we walked into living room and plopped on the sofa. "I love the mountains!" Julia said happily. "me too" I reply. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. "wyd" Chelsea had wrote. I was shocked that she was up so early. Chelsea was known to sleep till 2 in the afternoon on weekends. "hang-in with my friends" I reply. "1D is with you aren't they" she replies quickly. "yep but they aren't up yet" " is that selfish brat with you" "Chelsea she's my friend. I'm very sorry she's dating Niall but they are very much in love." I text. "want great tickets to the concert?" I text her after she didn't respond for a while. " I WOULD LOVE THEM!" she replied. I heard sounds of someone getting up. "kk gtg ttyl" I told Chelsea It was only Xena walking down the hallway. "Xena will you help me make breakfast?" I ask her. She nods her head and we head to the kitchen. First we work together to make biscuits. Then she makes coffee while I cook eggs and bacon, some real bacon and some turkey for the people who didn't eat pork, which includes me. I don't eat pork or I try to avoid it. I don't eat much beef either, I'm a semi-vegetarian. Julia helped get plates and silverware out. Soon we had a southern breakfast almost all done.

"that smells great!" Niall says rubbing his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. "looks even better!" Jenna added. Everyone was awaken by the smell of out food. Xena and I soon had food on the table. Everyone ate until it was all gone. "dang that was great" Julia said as she wiped her mouth. "cook for me everyday!" Niall practically begged us. I couldn't help but laugh. I had been told I had the gift of cooking, but never like that. "and that was just a basic meal." I say shocked at how much they loved my food. "now comes the unfun part, DISHES." Xena says. " 1 2 3" she counts down. "NOT IT" everyone but me and zayn yelled out. I suck at that game, so I was stuck cleaning the dishes, by hand. I groaned and carried some plates to the sink. Everyone else ran to the bedrooms or the bathroom to prepare for the day. I filled the sink up with warm water and got it very soapy. Zayn carried the rest of the dishes and put them in the water. I washed and handed each dish to Zayn to be dried. Together we worked pretty fast. When we were done, I playfully splashed some water on him. I had sparked a splashing war. We laughed as we splashed each other like crazy. I was running out of the room to avoid the last splash when I slipped. Of course he caught me. "what is up with you and falling?!" he asks. "It only seems to happen when someones there to catch me" I smile back. We kiss. "Makayla and zayn siting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes.." my friends sing. " I hate you guys you know that, right" I tell them. "of course you do that's why you keep us around" Jenna asks. I love my best friends even if they drive me nuts sometimes.

Chapter 29

On the way back the car ride was a blur. It was over way too fast. We were back at my house saying our goodbyes. The second time didn't hurt any less than the first. In fact in some ways it hurt even more. This time Xena had tears in her eyes. She had come to love them, especially Liam, as much as the rest of us. "I'm going to miss you" she said as she hugged Liam She was the last of us to finish her goodbyes. The boys would be back very soon so in some ways there was less pain. The boys drove out of the driveway and down the street.

"I'm gonna run by my house" Jenna said. "you all go ahead I'll meet you at the park in 10 mins" I told my friends. They agreed and walked off to Jenna's house. I started for the park. As I walked I noticed a girl walking in my general direction. I thought nothing of it. People in my neighborhood walked all the time. I sat down on the bench at the park and I saw she was getting closer. I was somewhat nervous now. I was about to run when you approached me. She looked insane, she looked angry and looked at me with hatred. She pulled out a knife and grabbed me before I had a chance to scream. " he's mine, not yours! You shouldn't have played with my man." she screeched at me. I was terrified. I couldn't scream out for help. It was like one of my nightmares. This stranger was a crazy one direction fan. She grabbed me and throws me into a tree. Tears streamed down I'm face as a fell to the ground. I was in a lot of pain. "whose hear to safe you now, your worthless freak." she continued her insults. I tried to run but she stabbed me in the side with her knife. I fell to the ground, sobbing in Agony. I could feel blood just gushing out of my side. I couldn't move at all and she took advantage of that. Just to please herself even more she sliced the right side of my neck. It was a shallow cut, but it hurt a lot. She then took off. She left me laying in a pool of my own blood, hoping I would bleed to death. I would bleed to death unless I got help soon. I couldn't focus, my vision was getting blurry. I hear a familiar scream. "help me" were the last words I muttered before I passed out.

Chapter 30

I vaguely remember being but into an ambulance. The pain was overwhelming. I felt so weak and tired. I felt so sore everywhere, but none of the pain compared to my stab wound. Someone took my hand and told me I was going to be ok. It sounded more like she was reasuring herself. The pain soon grew so bad that I couldn't foucus on anything else. More tears streamed down my face. Then I blacked out again.

This time when I wake up I'm in a bright room. My entire middle section is numb. I don't feel any of the intense pain. For that I am grateful, but my other aches were more painful now. I was more alert and could now focus. "I knew wouldn't leave us. The doctor said we might loose you. But I never gave up." say the person who was still holding my hand. I turn to see xena holding my hand with jules and jenna. With just one look I could tell they had been crying. "I'm a fighter" I manage to say. I sounded so weak. I felt weak too. I must have lost a ton of blood. "How long have I been out?" I ask trying to sit up. But I can't, it hurts very bad to move. Xena sees me try and pushes a button on the bed. It sits me up. I nod my head to say thank you. " About a day you've been asleep" jenna told me. "How bad am I?" I ask. "Major stab wound nearly killed you and you have a sprianed wrist. Some bruises and cuts which will heal in time, but the one on you neck will leave a scar. Other than that your fine!" julia explianed. Lucky me! A scar "exactly" what I wannted! I pulled my blanket down to my thighs so that I could get a good look at my waist. I was stabed just below the ribs on the left side. I saw lots of white cholth bandages stained with blood. "please cover it!" jenna said. I had forgoten how much she hated to see things like wounds and inner body parts. "sorry" I say as I cover it up. Looking around the room I saw a table with some flowers, cards and balloons on it. Aw somebody had cared enough to bring me flowers. "your grandparent, chelsea, ephatha, and someother people brought them in for you." xena tells me. "how sweet" I say. The a nurse comes in and tells me it's time to change my bandages. Jenna and julia bullet out really fast. Xena stays with me for suport. Taking off the bangages hurt like crap! Imagine removing a huge scab right after it had formed. That's what I felt like. I was so glad when that was over. My neck banages were much easier to change and hurt a lot less. Right before the nurse left she gave me a high dose of pain killers. I had like 3 IVs in my arms. I hate needles. Soon I was tired and fell back a sleep.

The next few days went by in a similar way. Lots of people had come and gone, but xena rarly left my side. On a few days some reporters came in and talked to me. Aprently my case was major new. They had yet to arest my attacker but the entire state knew my story. I was a little local celibraty. I was geting a little better each day but the doctor said I was recovering rather slowly. I felt terrible about somthing and it was distracting me from recovery. " you have to tell them sometime!" xena had told me so many times latly. I knew she hated lying about it. Yes I had not let anyone tell the boys about my attack. I was making my friends lie to them telling them nothing was up if they asked. I couldn't even bring myself to answer zayns many calls or texts. Every night when I was all alone, I had sent xena home at night, listening to the measages he left in my voicemail. I cried as I listened to him pained voice. It killed me that I was hurting him. But I couldn't tell him about this or he would blame himself. Tonight I turned on the tv and started watching that entertianment news show. "One direction had one last interview before they head off to america to start their tour. But singer Zayn Malik didn't show up. When the boys were asked about their missing band member, all that was said was that zayn was having a hard time. Will he be able to get better before the concert?" the reporter says. I couldn't watch any more. I turned the tv off and silently cried myself to sleep.

Julia pov

I walked happily with Xena and the others to Jenna`s house. I have never done this before, be alone with Kayla`s friends. I try to stick around her as much as possible the few times I get to see her.  
"Here follow me" Jenna led her into her house. I never expected to see the inside. Wow its nice!. Brrring...Brrring! Xena and Jenna looked confused.  
"Oh that`s my phone" I reached in my pocket where my vibrating phone was waiting. It was Makayla. She probably wants us back down at the park or something. I happily pick up the call.  
"Hi! Whats up?" The voice that answered wasn't the voice I expected it to be. It wasn't the voice I wanted it to be.  
"Hi? Are you Julia? I found your friend's phone." The voice seemed to belong to a 40 year old woman. She sounded stressed and scared.  
"Yes! Can I help you?" I wasn't aware of the situation yet.  
"Your friend was attacked by some one. Stabbed in the side. She is bleeding badly." I can see why now. I dropped my phone on the ground, almost breaking it. Xena and Jenna looked shocked by my sudden noise.  
"Hello?" She sounded even more worried.  
"Sorry! Call 911!"  
" I have all ready they are on the way. Are you near?"  
"OMG! Yes! We will be there right away!" I ran out the door then turned back to the girls.  
"Come on! Makayla is in trouble! She hurt!" That seemed to have triggered something in their minds because they stopped what they were doing and ran. We have to beat the ambulance! We need to be there!  
By the time we reached the park we were panting, bad. It didn't matter to me though. I ran towards Makayla who seemed to have blacked out minutes before. The ambulance pulled in right as we reached her. The next few moments were crazy. I couldn't really remember what was happening. Step back. In the truck she goes. Us in the truck. Sit there. Scared. Scared out of my mind. She could be dead. No she can't be! Sit. Calm down. Freaking out.  
I found my self in the white room of the hospital. It has been nearly a day and no signs from Makayla. I replayed the horrifying moments over and over in my head.  
"I am sorry, but your friend may not live." The calm voice of the surgeon told us.  
"What?! No! She has to live! She means too much to us!" We all said it at once.  
"We are trying, I assure you."  
"Well apparently you aren't trying enough!" I nearly screamed at the surgeon.  
"I know you know her well but remain calm please. Stress will only bring on anger. Anger is a dangerous thing." Well thanks for the life lesson.  
Brring...Bringg..! The sound only triggered another memory. The three of us sat daised. No Makayla is dying I must answer! I pulled the phone from a bag and almost picked it up. My heart dropped when I saw who it was. The last person I wanted to talk to right now. Zayn.  
"Zayn?" I tried to remain quiet.  
"Hey! Jules! How`s Makayla? She hasn't answered my texts or calls!" His voice had hurt in it. I can tell.  
"Oh! Yeah she`s fine. We have been busy lately." I couldn't bring myself to tell him the real reason. I know Makayla wouldn't want me to.  
"Since you answered, Is Makayla there now?" Zayn sounded confused.  
"Oh no, sorry. She left her phone at my house. That is where I am right now." Man! I am a good lier. I didn't necessarly like it. I have never been a lying type.  
"That explains a lot actually! Thanks!" He was back to his normal self now. It pained me. He needed to know the real pain that floats around him. That floats around us. I didn't tell him though.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Makayla opened her eyes.  
"MAKAYLA!" I screamed, "Oh sorry..." I said when I saw her surprised eyes.  
"Wha? Where am I?"  
"We are at the hospital right now."  
"Why...? AHH!" The scalpel on the table must have reminded her. I slipped it into a drawer.  
"It okay. You will be alright." Jenna told her, now calm that she was finally awake.  
Makayla sat up a bit, giving some groans. Some where in the back of my brain, a memory appears. Plastic, that what it was. The cut in Makayla's side completes the memory. Plastic. Sharp plastic. White slashes in my eyes. A pain above my left. Blood. Lots of blood. Pouring into my left eye. Blackness. Blackness. Blackness.  
Makayla shifted back the blanket to reveal where she was cut. It has been long bandaged up. The white bandages didn't last long though. There was a bright red stain fixed in one area. Surgery. Surgeon. Oh! Trama: Life in the ER. It comes back to me. I used to watched that show when I was five. It was my favorite show too! I was a strange child.  
"Good morning!" A female worker moves toward her. I find it odd because it is well after lunch.  
"Time to change those bandages!" That got me to leave. Jenna squealed not wanting to see the blood below. I carried her by the sleeve out of the room. There was one thing though that mattered. Makayla was alive. And she was well.

Sorry It is long again. There is a lot to cover in chapter 30. I can never control how much I write. I guess that doesn't matter though. Better too much than not enough.  
-Jules2845

Chapter 31

"they are coming tomorrow! They will find out the second they turn on the tv or read the paper! I HATE lying to to Niall!" Julia was ranting at me as I lie in my hospital bed waiting for my therapist to come and let me walk around. " don't yell at her, not today. It's her first day of walking since the incident." Xena said. I was too nervous to speak. What if I couldn't do it? What if I fell and ripped my wound open again. What if? " guys stop you are freaking her out" Jenna said watching me. " I'm ffffine" I stutter. I was shaking with nervousness. Their looks say it all. I'm not fine I'm terrified. I worked to find my happy place. I was soon there and all my fear went away. It was something my therapist had me trying out and it was so helpful. " sorry I'm late, love." my sweet therapist from Britain told me. " it's ok, Liz. I'm very ready for today." I tell her with pride. We had been working on my standing and I could stand for at least 5 mins without my side hurting. I still needed help getting up, but I was making so much progress. I was soon on my feet with a little help from Xena. Using Xena as a walking stick, I took a step. I took a few more. My side hurt a little but the pain was bearable. I was WALKING! Finely I had gotten to a major milestone in my recovery. I was so moved by my progress that I started to cry. They were just silent tears, but I could feel them getting bigger. I was no longer crying over my achievement. I was letting out all my pain that I had tried my hardest not to show. Liz was smart and pulled Jenna and Julia out of the room with her. Xena helped me back to my bed. I was sobbing. I had hurt when Julia yelled at me. I was dying on the inside. I just relized that I blame myself for what happened. I blame myself for being weak enough to let a boy change me. I was so angry that instead of the millions of other beautiful, happy girls in the world, he choose to fall in love with the broken, average me. I express my feelings to Xena "no it's not your fault. Blaming your self is not the right thing to do. You're not weak, you are very strong. You have dealt with this! You are not average you are the most unique person I know. He loves you he really does. He won't leave you." Xena said with tears in her eyes. She too was strong. We all were. This would have killed any ordinary group of friends. We we're not just friends we are sisters! Linked by something stronger that blood. As usual Xena was right. I was not to blame. I have something every other beautiful girl in the world does not! I have Zayn! Were all a family. Nothing could break that. Not even death! My tears were soon dried. I knew what I had to do. I had to make a comeback. I had to show them that I wasn't weak. Xena could tell I was feeling much better. I grabbed my phone and went on facebook Jenna had post that I was walking again on my recovery page. Good soon it would be on the news. "knock knock" a familiar voice called from the door. "come on in" I call back. In walks Chelsea with Julia and Jenna right behind. "hey, I heard you walked today! I brought a movie to celebrate!" Chelsea tells me. "yay!" I say. I love watching movies with friends. She puts it in and we all sit facing the tv. Xena and Julia sit on my bed and Chelsea and Jenna share an armchair. I loved my friends so much.

Hours later everyone had gone home but Xena Tonight she was sleeping over as a special treat. Julia had been sleeping at my house for the last week, so that she could stay close by. Xena rarely stayed over night since I had woken up on that first night, so this was a treat. I was tired so we soon feel asleep.

"I can't believed you lied to me!" a voice yelled. The loud voice woke me up. "Zayn please understand.." Julia starts. "understand what? I get to my hotel last night and turn on the telly, to find out that my girlfriend is walking again after her attack a week ago! I open my eyes to see the curtain surrounding my bed. So he couldn't see me. "You have no idea what kind of pain we have been through!" Xena yelled with rage. "NO ONE TOLD ME!" zayn was quite upset now. I heard more people come in. "calm down everyone" I heard harry say. I heard Xena crack and she started to cry. She was strong but nobody can hold it in forever. " zayn, we nearly lost her." she sobs. "It's ok now" I hear Liam comfort her. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep as someone walks towards me. They pull back the curtain I heard a bunch of gasps. It must have been a shock to see me like this. I was bruised on my face and arms. I had my wrist in a brace since I nearly broke it. My hair cover my neck so they couldn't see the new scar. I had just had the sticks removed from the cut. I had a bandages on my midsection still and overall I looked frail. The entire room was silent. "this is all my fault." a voice whispers as their hand touches my face. Zayn runs his hand over my hair. He accidentally brushes the hair covering my scar off my neck. He kisses me on the forehead and continues to touch my face. I pretend to be waking up. " hi" he says when I open my eyes. "hey" I whisper back, sounding weak. "bandage changing time!" my nurse says walking in. She looks shocked to find the famous band in the room. There was an awkward silence. Then everyone other than Xena, who always stayed with me during changing time, and zayn, left the room. The nurse takes off the bandage and looks at my wound. It had stopped bleeding and had started to heal. It was a small, but long cut. It would heal pretty swiftly but it would leave a nasty scar. "no more bandages for you! Your even being discharged this afternoon." the nurse told me. My heart skipped a beat. I could go home. The nurse left with my old bandages I pulled my shirt over my wound. "I'm so sorry it's all my.." he starts "No I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was just upset with myself and couldn't admit it wasn't my fault. It was that crazy girls fault not yours not mine." I interrupt. Xena had left seeing as we needed a moment. " I just wish you told me. I could have been here, for you. I nearly lost you." he tells me. "have they caught her yet?" he says after a moment of silence. "no" I tell him. "Im not leaving your side until they catch the beast!" he vowed.

Chapter 32

"remember you have a check up in 2 weeks" the nurse was telling me as she rolled me out to the waiting car. I was leaving the hospital, finally. I was so happy. I had been there for about a week and I was sick of being there! Plus it was a sign I was getting better. I was still limited on what I could do, but for the most part I could do what I wanted as long as it didn't cause me pain. The boys were taking us to their hotel, because Zayn was set on keeping me safe. It wasn't like I couldn't protect myself! I'm a big girl. But in his eyes I was a fragile porcelain doll. I felt like I was being babied, but I couldn't change his mind. We were soon at the car and we got in. I was very happy to have our boys back. Lou was driving so harry could spend time with Jenna Julia and Niall were discussing potatoes and Liam and Xena laughing together. Things were almost back to normal. Except for the fact that there was an element of fear hanging over us. I still couldn't help but feel responsible for this mess. If only hadn't asked to go off by myself! I shouldn't think like that. "It wasn't my fault remember" I tell myself. I'm bored so I pull out my phone. I pull up my picture app cuz I hadn't in a while. I first when through some cute pics of all of us at the cabin. There was one of Zayn and I kissing in the kitchen. I hate my friends sometimes. I can't believe they stole my phone and took pictures. I would get revenge one day. Still the photos were cute. Zayn started to look through photos with me. There was one of Lou pushing me into the lake. I chuckled remembering how wet I was when I got out. Then we saw something that nearly made me scream. It was a photo of a girl laying in grass. She looked dead. She had her hand on her side, it was drenched in blood. A smaller trickle of blood was on her neck. Her other hand was twisted and her entire body was bruised. As horrifying as all that was, it was nothing compared to what I had realized The girl was me. The picture startled Zayn too. He pulled me close and held me as if I might slip away and disappear It took us a minute to realize the car was silent and all eyes, expect for Louis of course, were on us. I just handed the phone to Niall to show the others. Niall squealed when he saw the horrifying picture. " I had to take it to show your parents just in case we lost you" Xena tells me sadly. Apparently there were more photos of the crime scene. I had no interest in looking at the others. Zayn and I just held each for the rest of the car ride. We had both realized how luck we were to have each other.

There is nothing quite like the sound of screaming girls. If you have been unfortunate enough to here this noise, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, I do not suggest that you do. "Thank god for shaded windows!" Jenna exclaimed. She was right, without them we would be mobbed by the source of the noise. NOT FUN! So we were driving driving to the back of the hotel to escape the hoard of crazy girls. Sneaking in the back! Genius! We start to get out of the car. The second I'm on my feet, Zayn picks me up and carries me bridal style. " I CAN walk, you know that right." I try to protest. He just keeps walking. "Good job, Zayn. She is gets into to much trouble when shes on her own." Jenna says with a smirk. I resist the urge to cuss her out. I instead stick my tongue out at her. "Girl! I know you just didn't stick your tongue out at me!" she says waving her finger. It was so funny when she acted like she was ghetto. After that I didn't complain anymore. Being babied had its perks, I kinda enjoyed being carried around like a little girl.

Chapter 33

We were soon in the room. It was more like an apartment! It had a living room and kitchenette. It had 5 bedrooms! Each with a full bathroom. So this is how the super rich people live! I don't like money or people with lots of it for the most part. Its because of my childhood. When I was a toddler I lived in a one bedroom apartment, surviving on noodles and toaster pancakes, with my single mother. Then she got married and we were well off. Ok we were rich compared to what we were before. Then my sister was born. As I grew up I was never selfish or greedy because I knew that money was a blessing. My sister on the other hand is greedy and wants everything she sees. She has never been a starving poor girl and she never will be. DANG IT! I'm getting distracted. Anyways this was the good life! Zayn carried me into the living room and we sat on the sofa. He so sweet. "makaykay guess what I found?" Jenna calls as she walks in. Chelsea had come up with that nickname and I wasn't a huge fan. "makaykay" Niall laughs. "shut up Niall! What ya find?" I say. "A picture for when we were in 7th grade, I think zayn will like this one." Jenna smirks. Omg this couldn't be good. "oh my god" I exclaim as she show us the pic. It was during a sleepover at Jenna's house. Xena was there too and we had pulled out some curlers. I put one in my hair and I called it my zayn haircut. Talk about embarrassing. Zayn was laughing at how silly I looked. I just buried my face into my hand. "I also found the one of you with paint all over your hair." Jenna tells us. Now that was a very funny story. I was bored and was playing with a bottle of red paint. I opened it and squished it by accident and covered myself in paint. I had laughed really hard during the entire ordeal. "lets not look at that picture" I tell her.

We order so food to the room and prepare for the night. We all got into our pjs. I wore my fav comfy pants and a neon yellow shirt. It was not too loose but not too tight so that I wouldn't hurt my injury. Xena and Jenna wore tanks and shorts. Julia wore matching pjs. We all ate and decided to watch a movie. We had a toy story marathon, it was Liam's night to pick the movie. I loved toy story but I was kinda tired and feel asleep right after woody left the daycare in toy story 3. I was cuddling with zayn so I feel asleep in his arms.

I had a strange dream. In my dream was I was picked up and carried to a bed. I was tucked in and the person gave me a kiss on my forehead. We had made sleeping plans earlier harry and Louis, Liam and Niall, me and Julia, Xena and Jenna, were the pairs that were sharing rooms. I was just about asleep when a pair of arms wrapped themselves protectively around me. I was instantly at ease. I felt safe, which I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew I had a guardian angel watching over me. I had a boy who actually cared about me. Which was unlike anything I'd ever known. "I wish you would believe me when I tell you your beautiful. I wish I could open your eyes and show you that no matter what they say you are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet. I made a mistake. I will never let you almost slip away from me again. Because I love you." zayn says thinking I'm asleep. He really thought all that? Soon drift off to sleep again still stuck on his words. Thinking what a strange dream.

Chapter 34

" Good morning, beautiful." I open my eyes remembering a what a wonderful dream I had. The first thing I realize is that a pair of arms are around me. It wasn't a dream. He had actually said that. I roll over to see Zayn smiling. " good morning" I say with a yawn. " Zayn! I cant find Ma.." Julia runs in and her jaw drops as she sees us. "ok then..." she quickly leaves. " by the way I cant wake up Jenna and Xena!" she calls as she disappears. I know exactly what to do. I reluctantly get up and make 2 cups of coffee in the kitchen. The boys watch in amazement as I walk into the girls' room. "Wakey wakey" I tell Jenna handing her a cup of coffee the second she sits up. I do the same with Xena. They are both awake and talking soon. Everyone else just stood in the doorway watching me do the impossible. I just chuckled and walked back into the bedroom to get my phone. Chelsea had emailed me. I looked at the email and saw that she had sent me a video. "look at this video. Can I come over and watch u murder them?" this was gonna be good. "hey guys Chelsea wants to come say hi. Do u mind?" I call in the boys general direction. "sure she seems fun!" Lou yells back. So I text Chelsea our location and tell her to get over here. " be there in 5" she responds. I take the opportunity to get dressed. I put on my favorite ripped jeans and British flag tee shirt. Soon we here a knock on the door and in walks Chelsea.

"Watch the video now!" she says as she sees me. "What video?" Jenna asks. Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis started to look nervous. "you should all watch it!" Chelsea says with a smirk. I pull out my laptop and get the video up. It was uploaded to the one direction channel. So the boys has posted it. Everyone gathered around me to watch. What had they done?

"Hi! We're One Direction! We are in America right before the tour and we wanted to show you what we do a few days before a concert." says Liam. All the boys were siting on the couch in the living room. All of them except Zayn. "all our friends have gone to sleep!" Louis says. "Even Zayn" Niall added. "I'm hungry" he adds as he walks off to the kitchen. "Anyways time for your questions!" Harry said. "LOU, KAYLA MADE COOKIES!" a voice mumbles. Lou runs out of the room and the too boys return with their faces full of cookies. I mean they looked like chipmunks. " the first questions from Jenny, who are they friends you have been seen with lately?" Liam says. " well lets show you them!" Louis says walking down the hall. The camera follows them. They walk over and open Xena and Jenna's door. Harry and Liam walk in and kissed their girls on the forehead. "Harry likes Jenna and Liam likes Xena." Lou tells the camera. "Go away tikvah" Xena mutters. "Whose Tikvah?" Liam asks looking puzzled walking out of the room. They move onto Julia's room next. "wheres Kayla?" Niall asked. " the girl known as nameless is called Julia and Niall likes her!" Harry says. Niall turns bright red. "I know where Kayla is!" Louis exclaims. "She and zayn are probably snogging" Louis adds. They walk into our room to find us sleeping. They answer a few more questions then the video ends. Oh I'm gonna get those boys!

Up all night Chapter 31-34 julia pov

"I can't believed you lied to me!" His voice boomed around the room.  
"Zayn please understand.." He was going to wake her up. I guess it doesn't matter though, she probably is already awake.  
"Understand what? I get to my hotel last night and turn on the telly, to find out that my girlfriend is walking again after her attack a week ago!"  
I just wanted to shrink inside my skin and hide. I never liked when people yelled. It scared the pee out of me. I tried to block the scene out of my head. All I saw before me was a yelling Zayn and a pretty mad One Direction. Zayn was maddest of them all. I don't blame him, his girlfriend was almost killed in an "unknown" attack. I felt he had the right to know, but a best friend always keeps her secrets. It was either breaking a promise or getting yelled at. The were both the things I hated most, but I decided what I hated less, getting yelled at.  
Niall had an unforgiving glare at me. We were family, they had the right to know, yet I couldn't bring myself to telling them. Harry tried desperately to calm Zayn down. The rest of the boys joined in. Zayn still yelled, though. I darted to a near by corner and plugged my ears, closing my eyes. I felt like I was in third grade again. When Makayla wasn't at school, I would spend my recess in a corner. I felt the tears break from my eyes and came faster than they were suppose to. This was a bad nightmare come true.  
I felt a warm, I hadn't felt in a while envelope me. Niall shifted my hand away from my ear. Holding me close, he whispered to calm me down.  
"It`s okay, he is just over reacting." The sound of his voice soothed me, calming me down. When I was done, I nodded to Niall. He helped me up. He stayed were we was, as I peeked through the curtain.  
I wanted to cry. The scene was over whelming to me. Zayn sat on the edge of Kayla`s bed. He leaned a bit, stroking her cheek. Any trace of his anger was gone. His eyes told me he was angry that his love is hurt, just not mad at her. I hadn't realized how quiet the room had gotten.  
"This is my fault." Zayn isn't the only one who feels quilty. I wasn't there to protect her when she was attacked, no of us were. Makayla`s eyes fluttered open, the only not scaring part of her. What I mean is we are all pretty much scarred by her appearence. I took me a minute why this was so familiar to me. I have three words for you. Plastic. Attack. Zombie.  
I was attacked once by a fan. She was so madly in love with Niall she attempted to murder me. It failed, but it left me with several scars like Makayla.  
"Hi" Makayla whispered. I had a feeling she knew he was here all along, probably from all the yelling.  
"Hey" The shared very few words til the nurse came in to take the bandages off for the last time.

"I can walk you know!" It was amazing to hear her talk again. None of us really cared if she held a grudge, we all knew it could have been worse. Zayn carried her in away I had always hoped he would. It was great to see that she more supporters than her friends. The boys refused to let us out of their sight. After Makayla' s attack (and my long ago one) the boys were afraid it would happen again. None of us had enough room in our houses to hold nine extra people so the boys brought us to their hotel.  
It was nothing like I had ever imagined. After we escaped the mob of crazy girls, they led us to the rooms. They were are connected with a bathroom each. Five rooms, one for each guy. The room was a deep purple with golden designs. The bed was a beautiful Royal blue to compliment the purple. I gasped when I saw the beauty of the room. I didn't know a room could be so pretty.  
We set ourselves on the couches in the living room. The boys passed around the nickname "makaykay" just to annoy her. Jenna burst out laughing. She was holding a picture, which I could see from here. She passed me the picture and I knew why. I remember that like it was yesterday.  
I am guessing they got bored one day so they decided to pull out a blow dryer and stuff. I think it was 7th grade, I can't quite remember. One day I got a text message from Kayala.  
"Do you like my Zayn hair?" They had combed back her hair so it created a bump of a thing. Gosh it was funny. We passed around the picture and when Makayla got it she turned bright red. That only made me laugh even more. Good times.  
I hadn't realized how long it had been since we got home. We talked and talked. We had missed each other, can you tell? Its been one or two weeks since we saw them last. Niall, for some reason, made a habit of say "Makaykay" every time he talked about her. That got her pretty annoyed.  
"Shut up Niall!" She shoved a cookie in his mouth to keep him quiet. She knew imidiatly she had made a mistake. Niall is a smart little irish boy. He probably made a mental note in his head that the more he spoke, the more cookies he got. Makayla got so fed up with Niall she threw the cookies out the window. That got him to shut up. We could tell he missed those cookies, he kept looking out the window. About ten minutes later he collapsed.  
"I will be right back." He slipped out the door and we staring cracking up. Harry pulled out a camera from somewhere and slipped to the window. He must have gotten the scene because he started dying when he replayed it. Niall shoved the door open, his mouth full of cookies. Most of them were smashed, but that didn't bother him.  
10 o'clock and we were tired. Kayla and Zayn had gone to bed at 9 though. Kayla was still pretty tired from being retired to the bed for a week or so. At around 10:30, Louis came in the room with a camera, muttering things to it like in his "Spin The Harry" episodes. When Lou left I crashed. I wasn't aware of anything else.

Little movements on the screen hypnotized me as I watched. Xena muttered somethings to herself about Tikvah, her kitten. I was still a little sleepy from last nights 'party' , but I got the jist of things. I couldn't tell from the way Makayla watched if she was confused or something else. Too many fans asked the same questions.  
"Who are the mystery friends?"  
"Why do you keep hanging with them?"  
"Whose 'nameless'"  
The screen turned black leaving me feeling exposed to the world. Yes the world knew who we were, and why. That made me feel even less protected. That video brought each of us in an even more dangerous spot.

-  
Very long again and not quite as interessting, sorry. I have four chapters to cover and I worked ont his 10 o'clock at night so not all of my thoughts were working. Not my best but its okay- Jules2845

Chapter 35

"Kayla what's wrong?" Niall asked. "Nothing" I say. Ok I lied. I was flipping out. "uh huh, and your just baking 200 cookies for no reason at all." dang he knew me too well. When I get stressed a bake a lot. It's weird but it calms me down. It was mid afternoon at the hotel. Chelsea was spending the night since she came over this morning. The strange thing was that Xena wasn't here. She had left, barley saying goodbye right after we watched the video. She just said she had to go and she left. To make matters worse I had seen something terrible. Something that just couldn't be true. Everyone else was on the balcony talking. I had snuck in to try to calm down. Niall had noticed that I was gone. "ok I'm a little stressed out" I tell him "and worried. Plus I like cookies." I say popping a warm chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. I hand a few to Niall "what is worrying you?" he says with his mouth full. The boy, other than zayn, that I was closest with was Niall So I felt comfortable talking too him. And he liked my food. "the fact that she's still on the loose and how hard this is." he knew what I meant. I couldn't tell him what I saw, he would flip out just like I had. Still talking to him made me feel better. "Kayla you made cookies?" Julia exclaimed happily running to get some. Everyone loves cookies. I had to tell someone though. There was only one person who wouldn't totally overeat to what I had seen. " Chelsea can I talk to you for a sec" I called. We walked into one of the bedrooms and I shut and locked the door. "whats up?" she asked. "can you promise not to tell anyone about this?" she nods. "I happened to see something when I was walking by the window right after Xena left."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else" I sang as I washed my hair. I love to sing in the shower it relaxes me. "You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful" I continue. Before I can sing the next part a few voices pick up where I left off. "So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes" they sing. "Do you sit out there and wait for me to sing? Or does it just happen randomly?" I ask. Form the mumbled answers I call tell that it's just zayn, Niall, Chelsea and Julia I didn't find it strange that they were listening. Xena too had a habit of listening to me sing in the shower. She once even walked into the bathroom while I was singing in the shower. That was pretty awkward I was soon out of the shower and dressed. I found that the crowd had gone and I ran to find Jenna "hey jb, help me do my hair?" I asked. We were going to a party tonight and lots of people, famous and non-famous were gonna be there. Including a very special someone Louis wanted us to meet. So Jenna did my hair and make up and I put on my dress. I took my arm out of my brace. I didn't have to wear it all the time, since I was mending just most of the time. My dress was short, blue and sparkly. I spun around in front of the mirror. I felt pretty. I threw on a pair of heels and sat on the bed. "Knock knock!" calls the door. "who is it?" I ask. "its us" Julia and Chelsea answer. I unlock the door and let them in. They too were gonna get ready in here, too. " you look great!" Chelsea tells me. Just then I notice something. My neck scar is visible! "Jenna skin colored make up pronto!" I exclaim starting to freak out. I did not want anyone to see how scared and injured I really was instead I wanted them to see that I was all better. We had done our best to cover the few bruises on my body. We had done a pretty good job. Julia was wearing a knee-length black dress. Chelsea was in a short green dress. Jenna was in a res dress with a pretty design. We all look totally different and beautiful. I couldn't wait to go to the party. Xena told us that she would be there tonight. Over the course of the day Chelsea had bonded with the guys. They loved her and she of course loved them! Chelsea didn't seem to mind that Niall was dating Julia. They would be the best of friends forever. Soon we were all ready and we walked into the living room. "My god!" "Shut the front door!" "Whoa!" "you look great" "Beautiful" exclaim Louis, Liam, Harry, Zayn and Niall, in that order. They were in formal outfits and their jaws were on the ground. They were adorable, especially looking as clueless as they did. We all walked arm in arm out the door.

They party scene was huge. Everyone who was anyone was there. Lou disappeared in the mass of people and came back with a pretty girl. " Girls, this is Eleanor" he explained. OMG! She was Eleanor Calder! Louis girlfriend! I had completely forgotten about her! "HI! This is Makayla, here's Julia and this is Jenna and I'm Chelsea!" Chelsea told Eleanor. I wave and try to hide my face. But I cant since the hair I generally hide behind is on the top of my head. "I did that on purpose, bashful!" Jenna laughs. "meanie" I mumble. "Kayla is a little shy" Chelsea added. I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. The party was just getting started and I'm sure it will be lots of fun! The night went on and I really bonded with Eleanor. She was fun and she understood what it was like to date one of the worlds most famous boys. Liam was kinda depressed because Xena never showed up. Chelsea stepped up to the plate and asked him to dance. They actually looked like they were having a great time. I had my turn on the dance floor. We all danced till our feet hurt. By the time we got back to the hotel I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

"WHERE THE F WERE U?" I texted Xena I was laying in the bed at 3 in the morning texting my best friend. I had just woken because of a terrible dream. I was restless. I wiggled out of Zayn's arms and walked out to sit on the balcony by the living room. To my surprise Xena replied. "um..." she writes. "I saw you. No one else did but I saw you. You were killing Liam tonight." I text angerly. "I know. Liam is nice and all but Darian and I just well work better." my anger melted away. She truly loved that boy. Liam would just have to move on. I cared about both Liam and Xena, but I could see what Xena was saying. " Xena it's ok I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little sad. You have to tell Liam Not by text but in person." she agrees. I find my mind at ease so I head back to my bed. I hug my beautiful boyfriend, if Xena could find a replacement for Liam could Zayn find a replacement for me. Tears begin stream down my face. Zayn wakes up suddenly as if he can sense my sadness. He says nothing but pulls me closer and hums a tune I've never heard. It was beautiful. It was slow but happy. I was soon fast asleep comforted by the beautiful song.

"What was that song?" I ask the second I open my eyes. "Its called little things. We'll sing it later" he mumbles. I look at the clock. IT WAS NOON! That was enough to get me up. I dashed out to the living room and plop down in the large armchair in which Chelsea was siting. " morning!" I say. Everyone but harry was now up. Everyone was just staring at me like I was wearing a watermelon on my head. " what?" I ask looking confused. "don't you know what today is?" Jenna asks. "you know my short term memory sucks and I have my blonde moments." I respond. " its the day of the concert" Chelsea whispers in my ear. Oh my god I forgot that! "THE CONCERT!" I gasp. Dang I'm something else. Everyone just starts laughing. I join in cuz even I think I'm funny. We all talk for a while. Soon I get up to go get dressed. Just as I enter the bathroom, a voice stops me. "Can I see it?" she asks. It was Eleanor. I knew exactly what she wanted to see. My scar. The smile leaves my face. I pull my shirt up to my chest and expose the long scar on my waist. "I never though..." she starts but cant finish. She was clearly shocked. "That a fan would do that. That they would go to this extreme. Well they did. I'm left with reminders of my pain, that I have to see every day. Scars that every one else feels responsible for." I say as I push back my hair to show the jagged scar on my neck. "I know how you feel. Just in a different way. People write terrible things about me on the internet. It hurts emotionally as much you attack does." she tells me. I look at the older girl and I see something I knew all to well. Pain. I knew she and I would be good friends. Already we had so much in common.

"HELLO ATLANTA!" Louis yelled to the crowd. This was it. The moment Chelsea, Jenna, Julia had dreamed of all year. Except when we pictured it a few months ago we though we'd be in the audience. Fate was in our favor and it had been more than kind to us. We were standing back stage watching the concert on a tv screen. It was a dream come true. I never in my wildest dream ever thought I would be here. Not like this. About a month ago we were your normal 15 and 14, Xena's the youngest, year old girls. Now we were somewhat famous. We were dating and were friends with ONE DIRECTION! My thoughts went back to the day when I discovered them siting on my front porch. We had all gained something. I learned to love again. Jenna found peace with the perfect guy. Julia was happier. Xena laughed more often and Chelsea made great friends. Live was perfect. Well almost, we had our share of losses. I had suffered the most physically. I literally had the scars to prove it. But we had made it thru, together. We could take whatever the world had to throw at us. Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together! [A.N. ADELE REFFERENCE DANG I'M GOOD]

"This is a new one we wrote for the special girls in our lives" Harry told the scream mass of fans.

_[Zayn]_  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

_[Liam]_  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

_[Zayn&Liam]_  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

_[Louis]_  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

_[Harry]_  
I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

_[Harry&Niall]_  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

_[Niall]_  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

_[Harry]_  
And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

_[All]_  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

Eleanor, Chelsea, Jenna, Julia and I were all holding hands, wiping the tears from each others eyes. It was the sweet song Zayn had put me to sleep with. It was the most sweet romantic thing anyone had ever done. Zayn and Niall`s parts had been what had moved me to tears. And I'm in love with you. I just realized what the word for my feelings was. Love. I loved him. I was in love. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed that the boys were no longer on stage. Not until I saw zayn. " I love you" the words just spilled out of my mouth. I truly meant them. "I love you, too." he says pulling me into a kiss. Something stops our happy moment. "Liam listen it just isn't going to work. I found a guy and he's..." Xena starts. Liam's puts his hand up to stop her. "Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight Spare me what you think and tell me a lie" Liam says and he walks off. Xena had a shocked look on her face. Everyone was shocked. She had just dumped Liam. Xena just left. The boys hurried back on stage. Jenna was shaking with anger. Julia was so confused. Chelsea and Eleanor looked sad. Liam was less surprised than I thought he would be. Maybe he would move on quicker? Then next song answered my question.

_[Harry:]_  
Baby you,  
Got me sick,  
I don't know,  
What I did,  
Need to take a break,  
And figure it out  
Yeah  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "let's just be friends",  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth,  
Yeah

_[Zayn:]_  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right

_[Harry:]_  
And I'm like,

_[All:]_  
Ow!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And ow!  
You're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
And ow!  
Givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

_[Liam:]_  
Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand,  
Dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about,  
Yeah

_[Niall:]_  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up,  
I'm better off now,  
Yeah

_[Zayn:]_  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right

_[Harry:]_  
And I'm like,

_[All:]_  
Ow!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And ow!  
You're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's ow!  
Givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

_[Harry:]_  
Oooh!

Oh, oh  
Oh,oh,oh,oh

_[Louis:]_  
Yeah everytime you look like that,

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Harry:]_  
Oooh!

Oh,oh,  
Oh,oh,oh,oh

_[Louis:]_  
You're givin' me a heart attack  
But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right

_[Harry:]_  
And I'm like,

_[All:]_  
Ow!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And ow!  
You're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's ow!  
Givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Zayn:]_  
You,

_[Harry:]_  
You're all I ever wanted,  
Yeah everytime you look like that,

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Come on,

_[Zayn:]_  
You're all I ever wanted

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Harry:]_  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow!

Niall going OW nearly had me having a heart attack. Julia was fanning her self like a crazed fan girl. Niall was cute, but he wasn't as hot as Zayn! And I really like black hair. So sorry Niall Julia is the girl for you! I'm sure Liam would be just fine. The night went on and it was time for the final song. "We are gonna run back stage and see if we can get some friends of ours to sing the final song with us be right back!" zayn said. They came and got us. " you want us on stage with you?" Julia sounded shocked. "Don't be afraid live a little!" I tell her. "I want you to come on tour with us" zayn tells me. I was shocked. Travel all over the place with one direction! OMG! I only had one answer. " YES!" I yell. He just smiled and leads me on stage. We share mics with the boys and sing along.

_[LIAM]_  
It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)

_[HARRY]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

_[All]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[ZAYN]_  
Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night)

_[HARRY]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

_[All]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

_[HARRY]_  
Katy Perry's on replay  
(Up all night)  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

_[All]_  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you (do it all with you)  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Chapter 35 Julia P.O.V.

I propped my head on the couch. When we are hanging around the hotel, things can get boring. You would think Niall, as entertaining as he is, would be here to talk to me but he wasn't. He sat a stool talking to Makayla in the kitchen. A sweet smell reached me from the kitchen. A flash was brought among my mind, like so many other memories.  
"Can I have some cookie dough olive?" She always made the best cookies.  
"Sure, just don't eat to much" She sighed as I took a scoop. Once the word was out that Olive had made cookies, my bro and my mom where right there.  
I watched with rounded eyes as the cookies began to cook in perfect circles. Not really. I always thought since the cookies were perfect and somewhat circular, they were perfect.  
Those were the best cookies I had ever eaten. Once I tried making them, only to result with really hard cookies. The oven starting spazzing and the cookies weren't cook properly.  
I smiled at the memory. When my sister moved out for college I always felt cookie-lonely. The sweet smell lingered in the air. That was the only thing that got me moving. A second later I found myself in the kitchen, almost drooling over the cookies.  
"Jules?" That snapped me out of my trance. It took me a minute to register what lay before me. I was in cookie heaven, if there is such a place. At least 200 cookies lay under my noise, waiting to be eaten. Yummmmmmyyyy.  
When Kayla wasn't looking I shoved a cookie in my mouth and looked around like nothing had happened. Niall starting laughing, Kayla turned to see a red faced Niall.  
"That`s my girl!" Niall just barely got out. Kayla looked back and forth between us, but it only took a minute to figure it out. I had chocolate smeared near my lips, and I had crumbs on my shirt. She raised an eye brow and I looked down. I couldn't keep a straight face though. I smiled to reveal my freshly straightened teeth. Niall held up his pointer finger as to say just a minute.  
"Hold on." He rubbed the chocolate off my face and lightly kissed me on the lips. I smiled even more.  
"Now how about you go off and doodle some thing?" He said, slipping a cookie to me. I bit into it and skipped away. That`s when I realized something. You don't bake 200 cookies for no reason. I remember her telling me she cooks when somethings up. I was going to turn and confront her, but I thought better of it. She seemed fine with Niall, I'll let them be.  
I got a bit sleepy, and fell asleep in my bed. The darkness didn't accept me nor did it reject me. I was stuck in the middle, trying to reach one way or the other, only to be pushed back into my spot. I felt miserable, standing in this position for hours really hurt my feet. Usually I can wake myself up from a bad dream, but since I couldn't move, I couldn't do it. I would tell myself to wake up and fighting to open my eyes. No kidding it felt like I was pulling heavy weights when I woke myself up.  
Some thing or someone touched because I woke up. I realized that I had touched myself, a gester to wake up. How odd. I saw a black dress blanketing the bed. A note laid on it.  
Get ready we are leaving soon for a party. - Makayla.  
Ermm.. why didn't she just ask me? Probably didn't want to disturb me... oh well.  
I walked out into the main room to see Zayn, Niall, and Chelsea pushed up against the bathroom door, listening to something. I could faintly, but clearly hear it  
"I don't know why, your being shy..." She had such a great voice. Unlike my, scratchy voice. I was once told I was a good singer but I didn't believe it. They all let out there breath and I knew why.  
"Together we sang the last line.  
"SO C-CMON YOUVE GOT I WRONG-" We actually sounded pretty good together. when we finished we broke out in a chorus of laughs and quickly moved away to get dressed.  
I slipped the black fabric over my body. Whoever got this dress, they knew I like to cover up. I never wore bikini`s I always liked to not show that much of my body. My dress reached down to knees, good. I went through my lugage til I found what I was looking for. Her it is! I reached in and pulled out a red rose clip. After I found the suitable hair style, which turned out to be my traditional hair twist bun, I slipped it into my hair. It complimented the color of my hair and matched the thin stripes that outlined a belt piece on the dress.  
I was satisified with the look and continued out into the lobby. I heard the murmurs of the boys in Louis` room.  
"Here, tuck in your shirt more."  
"How does my hair look?"  
"Not any better than the usual."  
"Ok that works."  
"Tuck in that darn shirt!"  
"Were did my shoe go? Niall! Don't you dare!"  
"Only if you give me my chips back!"  
I giggled a bit. It was funny to hear their awkward conversations. I saw Makayla`s and Zayn`s door open a bit, continuing into the room where the rest of the girls were.  
"Wow!" They took my break away, "You guys look fantastic!" I went up and fluffed their dresses. We all got excited. Makayla was so happy. It was great to see here in a pretty blue dress. As we touched each other up with makeup and stuff, which I prefered to stay natural, we were getting more, and more excited. We made out way out of the room, into the main room where the boys were waiting for us.  
They were flabbergasted. It was really funny, but a bit awkward. We split up into our pairs ready to leave. Since neither Chelsea nor Louis had a pair they paired up last minute.  
We partied hard that night, Niall danced a lot to the music and I got filled up on some chocolate at the party. I met Eleanor, finally. She was so much more prettier in person! I see why Louis loved her. She was so nice and confident. She wasn't a stuck up brat like most GFs would be. It was wonderful to get out and meet new people without getting attacked.  
The next day, Eleanor came to visit. I saw Kayla on the couch with her, talking. She seemed to be happy to talk to someone new for once. I heard they were talking about how evil fans could be. I remembered we were nearly torn apart when people first found out at that school dance.  
"Your hand fits in mind like it was made for me-" The first lyric got me crying. The had such beautiful voices. We huddled, backstage, watching from a TV. I bet fans would pay millions to be doing this. They wrote this song. For us! I can't believe my ears. Tears began to brim over my eyes.  
"And all your little things" By the end of the song I had my head in my hands, it was just so beautiful. I rubbed my tears from my face, but They kept coming.  
Liam came back stage and I saw Xena preparing herself for something hard.  
"Liam this just work out between us..." I felt he was creative to say  
"If this the reason why you leave me tonight spare me what you think and tell me a lie." we were all surprised by this action. Xena let it all out. it had bothering her badly, I could tell. I hugged Niall, preparing him for the last song. I heard Zayn murmuring to Kayla.  
"Thanks for the support."  
"Thankyou...for the... song"  
"I love you" I saw him kiss her ligthly and leave. A sudden flame ignited. That flame has been waiting a long time to be lit. I couldn't believe it. I let my heart carry me for the rest of the night.  
"Good bye" I whispered to the life I had put behind me.

Epilogue

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I tell my best friend hugging her for the 10th. I was leaving for the tour with the boys. Chelsea, Jenna, Julia, Eleanor were going too. Xena wasn't cuz she broke up with Liam. "i'm gonna Google plus with you like every night and I'll text, email and call you a lot." I told her trying not to cry. Xena hugged me again and we just cried together. We were packing in my room. It was killing me to leave her but it was my destiny. She knew ever since I was 10 I had wanted to get out. To leave the nest. And I had a new need for my love. I had spend the night by myself and my body ached for the protective arms that held me at night. Soon I had to go. I let her go and dried my tears. My dad was driving me to the airport. We sat in silence almost the whole car ride. My sister had tagged along. She was annoying but I would miss her so much. The ride was almost to short. I wasn't all that sad, because this is what I wanted. My dad lifts my suitcase out of the car. I just give him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you dad." I tell him. "me too" he says. I pick up my little sister and give her a huge hug. She starts to cry. "no don't cry sweetheart, kk I'll be back before you know it." I tell kaelin. Then I enter the airport and find my friends. Julia was saying goodbye to her older sister, Olivia. Jenna was with harry being the perfect couple they were. Lou was standing with Eleanor and Chelsea was jumping up and down cuz she saw me. I walked up to them and smiled. These people were not only my ticket out, they were my best friends. "I missed you." zayn tells me as I approach him. "I missed you more" I smirk as I kiss him. "Get a room!" Niall yells. Laughs fill the area. I was content. Even though I knew life would never be the same when the tour was over. I knew that I had made the right choice.


	2. IMPORTANT

Sorry about the no updates. Save yourself got reported and removed. It made me quite mad. I will try to keep the stories up as long as possible, but i cant promise anything. If you want to keep reading read on my stuff wattpad. i have more work on there and I know for sure it won't be removed. user/magpops I personally think that the rules are a bit unfair. Any kind of Fanfic should be aloud on FANFICTION! thanks Kayla


End file.
